Honeymoons and Nightmares
by Lindsi loolabell
Summary: Bella and Edward's honeymoon goes well and they settle into their new life together but when Bella make's a rash wish on a falling star, everything is about to change forever I own nothing, the brilliant Stephanie Meyer does. Not infringement intend
1. Chapters 1 to 3

**Regret**

Bella's POV

I looked at him in shock.

I had just had the most wonderful night of my life so far. I'd spent it with my new husband making love to me; fulfilling my need for him to complete me. They were the most incredible feelings I'd ever experienced.

And there he was rigid with anger. He was horrified at the thought of what we'd done. His eyes scanned over my body once again at the course of bruises he'd left. Then he threw himself back down on the bed and covered his eyes in disgust.

I knew it was only because he was ashamed that he'd put them there, but I honestly didn't remember him being too rough with me, I only remember how tenderly and gentle he'd loved me. And I knew it was me being irrational.

I could feel the churn in my stomach gaining pace. I knew what that meant all too well. I got up and steadily walked to the bathroom. I couldn't look at him; he'd single handily made our wedding night sound like a horror show and I felt sick. I actually felt dirty. Once I'd made it to the littlest room in the house (though it seemed just as cavernous as some of the other rooms) I locked the door behind me. I stood against the door and listened for a minute as he groaned to himself in shame again. Covering my face with my hands, I started to sob, silently. The last thing I wanted was for him to come to see what the hell could be wrong with me now. I pushed myself away from the door and turned the dial on the shower to full power then began to run the water. I climbed in hoping that the water would relieve the tension filling me and wash away the hurt I was feeling. It didn't.

Instead, I found myself in a heap on the floor of the shower tray with the hot water slightly scalding my skin as it cascaded over me. I didn't care.

I let my thoughts drift away, as far away as I could take them while I sat there still sobbing internally. The gentle knock on the door brought my attention back to where I was and back to the too hot water crashing over my head. Ouch! It suddenly seemed so fierce. I quickly jumped up and shot the temperature dial to cool, feeling the relief instantly before shutting it off.

"Bella?" Are you ok? You've been in there a while sweetie." The concern in his voice was still there as it had been since I woke up black and blue. So I had a few bruises? It's not like he broke anything or worse killed me. Although right at this moment that thought wasn't too disturbing. I always bruise so easily anyway! Sweetie? I didn't feel sweet. Nothing about last night seemed sweet anymore.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I didn't realise the hostility that surrounded my response until it was too late.

"What's wrong?"

What was wrong................?

Everything!

All the feelings of insecurity I'd had resurfaced and I felt like they would pull me under.

It wasn't good. The anger and hurt I felt rising in my chest was threatening to crush the life out of me. So I would either die of my heart accidentally being broken for the second time; or from the rage I felt with the fact that I would never be able to remember my honeymoon without feeling this pain _ever _again, and '_ever'_ was going to be a really long time.

"Bella, can I come in? Please? He begged from the other side of the door now.

"I said I'd be out in a minute." I tried to sound less sharp. I fidgeted with the towel around my body and tried to drag the brush I'd left in the bathroom last night through my hair

"Why'd you lock the door?" He chuckled, honestly sounding confused as he rattled it, surprised that I had turned the key on him when I came in here. He didn't seem to expect me to be so shy after last night. Nor did he seem in anyway sorry for his out burst earlier or aware that he'd hurt me deeply with that same show of distaste. I was in no way trying to save my self the blush. I was trying to stop my self from maybe saying something I might regret.

He was still trying the handle when I yanked the door open from the other side.

I saw the smile start to form on his lips but cut past him towards the dresser; to the suitcase that still sat there open from our arrival here yesterday.

"O...Kay??" He turned on his heel and watched me as I dug around in it until I found something quick and easy to put on. I dropped the towel; proving it wasn't my embarrassment at having him see me naked that had me keep him out while I showered.

I heard the gasp from him first, then, I felt his cold hands on my back.

"What? Is my back scarred too???" I demanded. I walked a few feet away from him again as I struggled to sanely pull the white slip dress Alice had bought me for the trip, over my head.

"Your back looks burned!" I turned to see a tormented hurt look cross his eyes, I'd never pulled away from him like this but that still didn't stop me from retaliating.

"Don't worry about it. That's my own doing not yours!" I scoffed "I let the water run too hot."

"Bella?" His eyes wide with worry at my distance. "Please tell me what's wrong?" He begged.

"You don't know?" I questioned.

"If this is about last night then I'm sorry, I should never have let it happen. I just wish you'd told me that I was hurting you!" His head hung with shame again and it was about all I could take.

"Yeah this is about last night Edward! Or more to the point, this morning! I didn't tell you that you were hurting me because you weren't...." I started

"I have eyes Bella! I can see what I did to you!" I could barely look into his ancient eyes so full of remorse and that made it all worse. He really would take what we did back if he could have a do over.

"Edward Cullen you're impossible! Did I not _promise_ you that I would tell you if you hurt me? Or did I saying that not mean anything? Why can't you get the fact that I'm not hurt? Not from you making love to me anyway! Last night was the most incredible night of my life because I had something I could give you of me, that no money in the world could buy, we were on the same level for once; an even balance." My eyes started to melt as I felt the tears stinging and threatening to ruin my rant.

He moved towards me again, this time gripping my hips to his and I knew I'd have a hard time walking away to calm down now. He wouldn't let me go.

"What do you mean? Not from making love to you anyway?

"I was the happiest I've ever been last night. All I could think about was you and how much I love you. How amazing we are together in everything. Then I wake up to find you not even able to look at me, shouting about how you'd hurt me and I'd not stopped you....."

He started to open his mouth to speak but the look I gave him silenced him again.

"I'd not stopped you..." I continued. "Then to have to actually listen to you repeatedly wish you could take it all back and never have touched me...." I was a goner as far as the tears were concerned now. "What we did, what we shared has been destroyed in a matter of seconds. I'm never going to get this morning back again. I'm never going to have that one perfect morning following my wedding night; to look at you and know you felt the same way about it all, because you've made it perfectly clear that you don't."

He stood silently looking at me. Realising the new hurt he'd lavished upon me unintentionally.

I looked to the floor; I knew I'd fall to pieces if I looked at him again. He wrapped his arms tightly but gingerly around me in a hug that normally I would have welcomed.

But this time I just wanted to be away from him. For the first time since we'd met, I wanted to be alone.

"Bella, I didn't mean it that way, I just...you were covered...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to seem like last night wasn't incredible for me too, It was! Last night was the best night of my life and you'd never looked more beautiful to me than you did in that moment." He stroked his hand across my back.

"Edward, can you just..." I grabbed at his wrists to indicate I wanted him to let go and he did so immediately. "I need to get some fresh air...Alone" I added as he made a move to suggest he was coming with me. "Alone." I repeated. I felt bad for causing him pain like this too but I couldn't sway my feelings right now.

As I started towards the door I heard his phone ring, He didn't answer it straight away, like he didn't realise it was his making any noise. Then on the fifth ring he finally answered it.

**Panic Room**

Edwards POV

"WHAT DID YOU DO???" Alice yelled down the phone at me.

"Now's not the best time Alice" I whimpered.

"You're telling me!" Why did you have to be such a guy? Did you not even think about how what you said would upset her?" She continued to pound at me.

"How do you know what...I mean... if you knew this was going to happen, why didn't you warn me?" I growled.

"I'm sorry; your stupid mind reading thing doesn't work over this long a distances! I couldn't get through on your cell either. Edward, you've really done some damage!" Her voice dropped off.

"What am I going to do Alice?" I sank onto the couch rubbing my head with my free hand before running it through my hair; a sure sign of my nervousness. I hadn't realised I'd moved from the bedroom unconsciously going to try and follow Bella before finding my self sat down.

"Just let her have her time out, let her be the one to come back. Then, you better grovel and beg and plead as if you're ass depended on it!" With that the aggravated pixie hung up the phone.

Crap! What the hell was I supposed to do now? I stood up and began pacing back and forth across the room. My behaviour from this morning finally, truly sinking in. What an ass!!! Oh God, Bella? I couldn't even begin to think how much I'd hurt her, again!

I had to figure out a way to make this better; not that I wouldn't blame her for never talking to me again; I'd deserve nothing less. What would I do if I were trying to make things up with her at home? My initial thought was to buy her something. Yes, I'd buy as many roses as I could find and fill her room with them, then crawl on my knees and beg until she caved. But this was Bella, and Bella was not materialistic in the slightest; so that wouldn't work. Plus where would I find THAT many roses out here in the middle of nowhere? Honesty was my only shot.

But could I really just wait here and let it simmer? What would that do? It could make it easier to get through, or it could turn even worse if she thought I wasn't bothered enough to go looking for her. But then Alice had said to leave it and she had gone out of her way to call. And Bella had requested I give her some alone time.

I then started a different train of thought, as if all this wasn't enough to send me out of my mind! It was Bella out there alone. Bella, who could find the only twig in a dessert, to trip over and break something, even with such a soft landing. Bella, who could drown in a puddle! No. I'd trust Alice and give her some time. She wouldn't be gone long.......probably.

Bella's POV

I had no idea how long I walked around the island for, but it felt like a good few hours since I left Edward and the confines of our 'love nest'. My head was full of all kinds of rubbish. When I finally started to take in my surroundings, I found myself heading towards the sound of running water. I stepped through a small gap between a few tightly packed palms and came to an abrupt stop. There in front of me was the most beautiful little lagoon; edged with smooth rocks and ferns. A small but powerful cascade of water rolled over the top of a small cliff like wall, made of the same type of rock that edged this little oasis. The water was Crystal clear and looked so inviting. I sat on a nearby stone and dangled my feet in, swaying them from side to side, thankful for the much needed break from the heat.

I let my thoughts wonder as I sat there losing all sense of time again. I was so angry with Edward for acting the way he had. I was distraught at how he could be so cold and heartless, even taking into account the fact that his heart didn't beat anymore. I hated that I was spending the first full day of our honeymoon away from him, but hated the fact that I was the one that wanted to be away from him more.

Then again, I was over reacting a little. I knew this could have potentially gone a lot worse. I knew that it was only fear of something he didn't know how to control that made him act this way and I knew that he loved me more than anything or anyone else.

But I still couldn't shake that feeling of hurt away.

Edwards POV

Bella must really be pissed with me. It had been five hours since she left and I wasn't sure if I could handle this agonising wait any longer. I'd give it another hour then go looking for her. Knowing Bella, she could be unconscious somewhere being pecked to death by some native birds.

Ok so I'd give it thirty minutes instead... Ok maybe ten..... What the hell; I couldn't stand it any longer and I made my way out of the house. I'd only gone a few hundred feet towards the trail when she stumbled out in front of me, cussing her feet. She'd managed to graze her leg and was rubbing it with her hand. I reached out and lifted her over to me.

"Are you ok?" I asked bending to examine her injury.

"Yeah I'm fine." She shrugged and walked back towards the path that lead towards the front door; leaving me on my knee where she had been stood.

"Bella, please can we talk?" I quickly caught her up.

"I think we need to." She looked down to her leg again before opening the door and making her way over to the counter in the kitchen. She sat down pulling an apple from the fruit bowl and rolled it around in her hands.

Chapter 3

**Time out**

She didn't look up at me for a while as I sat on a stool opposite her. I looked at my hands as I twisted them around each other.

We sat in silence for what seemed like a decade.

"Talk!" she quietly demanded.

Ok so me first then I thought to myself nervously. I didn't have a clue how to start. I'd spent the last century alone in the biblical sense, so how I was suddenly supposed to be able to grovel? To my new _wife _no less!But I had to do something to try to make things better. I couldn't risk losing her again.

"I..." I looked up to find her looking at me now. She looked like she was searching my eyes for something and I really wish I could read her mind right now. At least then I'd have some indication for where to go with this. "Bella, I'm sorry. I never meant for you to feel like I didn't want last night to happen. And I DON'T wish I could take it back!" I was trying so hard for her to really listen to me because I really did mean that. "I just meant by taking last night back, that I could do it over and just be more careful; that I wouldn't have to see your body covered with marks that prove what I really am, and remind me of what I'm capable of..." It was my turn to lower my eyes now.

All the shame I'd felt this morning coming back; as it had when I'd noticed all the bruises starting to appear on her pale skin. Watching them darken by the passing hours of night. Only seeing their true extent as the sun began to climb in the sky and fill the room with brilliant light. I knew what I was. This seemed to leave Bella perplexed. Me cringing at what I was capable of; yet she seemed unconcerned by it all and I'd hurt her with my reaction to her nonchalant attitude. I'd admit that it angered me a bit. "I've never loved anyone before you Bella. You changed my world from something dark into one filled with sunshine...metaphorically speaking. I'm not used to feeling this way; of showing my emotions to someone. I flipped and I'm so, so sorry. I know there's nothing I can say to make that seem real to you at the minute but..."

"I'm sorry." Bella's eyes were filled with as much remorse as my own now.

"You have nothing to be sorry for love!" My eyes narrowed at her in disbelief. She was honestly going to sit there and take my appalling behaviour on her own shoulders. "Why would you even feel like you should apologise to _me_? After I was the one that behaved so disgracefully? I should be on my knees right now begging you to listen to me. It's called grovelling for a reason sweetie. And I should be grovelling my ass off to you right now for ruining one of those 'human' experiences that _I _keep banging on about you having."

"Edward..." She stood up and walked around the counter to stand next to me. I apprehensively wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. "It's ok. I know that you didn't mean to hurt me. And I guess I can understand why you freaked out at this" She glanced down at her battle scars before meeting my gaze again. "I can't pretend it didn't hurt hearing you talk like you did. It was like; I had to get over a lot of fears about myself to be so open with you last night. Letting go of most of my boundaries and trusting you solely with that part of me...You could have slapped my face and it wouldn't have hurt so much." Her eyes were truly pained. "Edward... I felt bad, dirty..." she breathed in an almost inaudible whisper and I felt my stomach turning over.

Oh God! _I_ did that to her_, I_ made her feel like that! Now I knew why Alice had been so aggressive on the phone, and why Bella hadn't wanted me near her earlier. I wouldn't blame her for never wanting to touch me again. Yet here she was, in my arms. Her warm soft body held tightly against mine. Although I could tell she was holding back a little.

"Bella, tell me what I can do or say that can make things right again?" I buried my forehead in her shoulder and felt her run her arms across my back. Then she brought one hand under my chin to lift my eyes to hers. She gently leant down and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I _am _sorry Bel..." She cut me off with the sweetest kiss that I couldn't resist. My hands found their way to her hair. I cupped the back of her neck and pulled her face to mine. My lips pressed against hers. They were so warm and inviting and I had to stop myself forgetting the situation at hand. Reminding my mind that I was a jerk and this wasn't about me, it was about Bella, and making her feel better; hopefully.

Bella's POV

I couldn't fight the urge to kiss him when he looked at me with those amber eyes. I'd had enough time alone to think about everything and take into account Edward wasn't the normal modern man. Sure he had a good persona but he'd been frozen in his Victorian tendencies; back in a time when men didn't _do_ the sensitive thing. Though he did try his hardest and this was just as alien to him as it was to me. His words had won me over and I caved right into his arms. Besides, I couldn't stand the thought of having to see that much torture in his eyes any longer. He kissed me at my pace; though it felt like he could have quite easily deepened it if I hinted that that's what I wanted. I was content at my own speed. I might have forgiven him but it didn't mean all the hurt had gone away yet. I wasn't sure if it ever would go away completely. Something's you just can't forget.

He held me close to him for a long while before my stomach growled at him in disapproval; keeping me from hunting on its behalf. Edward chuckled softly and stood up. He walked over to the fridge while keeping a tight hold on me. He seemed a little bit braver with me now we'd talked; like I might not break down on him as easily as I had this morning when he'd tried to pull me close to him. I wasn't going anywhere. Not now. I felt safe and warm in his embrace again. He moved my body to face the open cooler as he stood pressed against my back. If I didn't know better, I'd have sworn he was ...Nah! His head rested on my shoulder as he looked at what my choices were. I couldn't help but close my eyes to the thought that shouldn't be in my head after last night, before realising that it didn't matter what was in my head; the rest of my body acted independently where Edward was

concerned. My mind started thinking of a different kind of hunger as I became more aware of our closeness. No! Stop it I scolded myself. This shouldn't even be a consideration right now. As if to agree, my stomach let its impatience known again.

"What would you like?" He smiled.

"Nothing that's in the fridge" I mouthed to myself. Forgetting that it still wouldn't have been audible to just my ears, of course Edward would have heard it but he behaved like a gentleman for the first time today and made no reference to my remark, thought the smile on his face grew till it touched his eyes.

When my eyes finally opened the following morning my smile was reluctant, but it soon blossomed into a full blown Cheshire cat grin. It mirrored the one sat on my husbands face. I was spread across the bed, tangled up in the sheets with Edward tangled up around me. His head was resting on my abdomen and his eyes were liquid as they gazed lovingly up to mine.

"This should have been our yesterday morning!" I purred.


	2. Chapters 4 to 6

**Fumbling's and fishing**

We spent a lot of time messing up the bed over the rest of our time on the island; amongst other places that took us in the moment. Edward seemed to get over his phobia of hurting me after a few times at being careful. Then once he decided he had a hold on his control with me, he seemed to come out of his shell. I definitely had no room, or need for that matter to complain. Not that I would. Our time spent like that was the most amazing thing ever. I would be kind of sad for it to come to an end. But that was what I had chosen, and I would have Edward like that again, probably; after a few years and after learning to control the thirst I would never be able to fully quench.

We'd made our way through just about every room in the house; once he decided he no longer needed to destroy the furniture whilst lost in the passion we shared for each other. And I got to meet the cheeky side to my husband's personality. Like the time I was looking in the refrigerator for something to cook up for my lunch. I was bent low delving into the very bottom of the cooler when he'd crept up behind me. He had the biggest devilish grin on his face. He'd stood so close behind me that it was impossible to ignore his delight at the view he had. I could feel it for my self.

"Edward!" I gasped at his obvious excitement at being so close behind me. He just chuckled deviously before placing his arm around me and hoisting me out of the way as he closed the fridge door. He turned me to face him. He'd kissed me teasingly as he'd lowered us to the floor. The tiles were cold beneath me but I didn't care one bit!

We did things to each other that we quickly learned we each liked. This in it's self was amazing and enough to take me over the edge of pure pleasure. But nothing ever compared to actually having _him _inside me. _That_ feeling was so overwhelming that I'd cried one time after and we nearly went back to square one. He'd been so sure that he'd hurt me again. I had the hardest time trying to convince him that I was crying with pure unadulterated love for him and joy at what he did to me. Then when I'd convinced him, He found it slightly silly and chuckled as he'd cradled me in his arms until my eyes behaved them selves.

We did other things too, it wasn't all about the 'loving'. We'd been on hikes around the Island, Watching the wildlife. I was fascinated by the local bird population much to Edwards's amusement. I know I missed something there, like it was some kind of private joke to him. Though what kind of musing he would get from me pointing out the exotic feathered beasts and trying to get close to them, I had no idea.

Once we'd stopped, we sat on a felled tree to take in the view, my hand fell to his thigh and the cheeky grin that I was starting to love made an appearance again.

After pulling out a stack of fern and twig debris from my hair and top, And my husband adjusting himself we made or way back to the house and picked up where we'd left the birds in a state of shock.

One time we managed to find my little lagoon. It was still as beautiful as I had remembered. He marvelled at the waterfall and decided it would be fun to jump in from the top of it. When I'd suggested me having a turn he decided it was too risky. Until I reminded him that it was nowhere near the size of the cliff I'd stupidly thrown myself off of before. He'd lowered his head at the memory so I quickly added "Besides you're here if I should need to be saved."

He mumbled something about puddles, but I decided to ignore it as I started to climb the sloping rocks up to the top. Edwards face was filled with angst as I carefully edged forward. I found the ledge with my feet and stood still. It wasn't as high as my cliff was, but I jumped of that for a reason! This was more than high enough for me to close my eyes tight

_Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! _My head filled with panic.

"Honey, you don't have to do this!" He cringed as he waited in the pool beneath me.

"Well I'm gonna!" I shouted, sounding braver than I felt. I closed my eyes, pinched my nose and jumped. I was instantly regretting letting my husband make me such a big breakfast. I thought my stomach would spill its contents all over him. Luckily I smashed into the water quicker than I expected. When I surfaced, I'd lost my bikini top; again much to Edwards amusement.

I scanned around for it before realising he had it in his hands, spinning it around his finger in the air. He was toying with me!

"Yeah, do you want to toss me that back now please?" I motioned with my hands for him to throw it over for me. Only then did I notice where his focus rested and I quickly ducked my body into the water for cover. I forgot how clear this pond was though so it did me no good. He could still see. He did seem baffled as to why I felt the need to hide myself. It was just an old, almost lost, bit of insecurity resurfacing.

He swam over and engulfed me in his arms. Then he sank under the water and nearly jumped out of my skin as I felt his intentions. When he reappeared, he had my bikini bottoms, now twisting around his other hand. Damn Alice for packing a tie string side one! Then again! I made a mental note to thank her because my husband had once again disappeared under the water and my eyes rolled back in my head. OH MY GOD!

Ok so even our non 'loving' activities tended to end in 'loving' activities but the intention to be good was there when we started out. Oh who cares! I had an amazing sex life and I didn't care who new about it. Edward could do things to me that made me feel like someone was turning me inside out. I felt things and parts of me I didn't even know I had. And watching his response to what I did to him made me beam, yeah so he was a vampire, but as he kept reminding me, he was still a man.

**Midnight munchies**

Edwards POV

Bella was amazing. She continued to surprise me constantly. Not only had she seemed to forgive my disastrous morning after incident; but she also continued to want me regardless.

My brothers had told me about the 'joys of sex' the best they could without me actually experiencing it for myself. But after the morning after the 'morning after' and my head was left spinning....I was pissed I'd held out as long as I had! We could have been doing things for a while now. After all, Bella was the one always attempting to coax me into trying. Damn my self control! Saying that, I was glad we waited. As much as this new hunger for Bella continued to grow, I loved her and respected her just as much as ever.

My self control was now well managed, but out the window at the same time. I didn't care anymore. I wanted my wife. I loved her and wanted her all the time. It didn't take much for my awareness of her to kick in. A simple touch was all it took; a simple glance was quite often also all that was needed to make me grin like a child. She seemed to quickly pick up on this and used it to her advantage. She had a look she'd give me too; usually it was a shy kind of smile that secretly meant 'I WANT YOU'. If she was _really _wanting me; she'd bite her lower lip while giving me the 'I WANT YOU NOW' look at the same time. This always made me chuckle, before working to get her what she wanted.

We'd made best use of the house once we managed to make it through a night of me not destroying anything. I'm sure that it slightly disappointed her that I no longer felt the need to break things while lost in the moment. I think secretly she loved that she made me feel the need to in the first place. That was until she discovered it meant we could get a little bit more adventurous.

Our outings around the island usually ended in us having to take a shower when we got back to the house. Then after the showers we'd share together from getting in, we'd need another shower to get over the first one.

My most memorable outing with Bella; was one when we hiked to the north of the island on our last night on Isle Esme. It had the best view of the night sky and we both got lost in the atmosphere, looking for the constellations. I shouldn't have been surprised at the amount she could identify. I'd packed some food for her, mostly fresh fruit and chocolates. She'd never admit to people that she was a secret chocoholic. But I'd stumbled upon her stash of it in her closet one time, when I'd found the mangled stereo that she'd ripped from her truck after I'd been and idiot that time. I'd also packed some champagne and two glasses. Vampires could drink but just didn't tend to because we didn't have to. Not like eating. Our bodies held no need to eat but we were used to being liquid filled.

Bella relaxed more than I've ever seen her before and she looked beautiful as she propped herself up on her arm while she stared at the stars; taking slow sips from the glass in her hand. She had on a simple dress that clung a bit to all the right places, it was an aqua colour that reminded me of the swelling sea we'd spent a lot of time in while we'd been here. The stars lost interest for me after a while, my gaze only lingering on my wife. My wife! That thought brought a new feeling of overwhelming love with it. She soon turned her attention to me too. We stared at each other for a while before she eyed the fruit and chocolate. I didn't hesitate to gently lift a strawberry to her lips. She giggled and bit her lip first. I new what that meant and my body reacted immediately! I had to fight the urge to pounce on her, ripping our clothes off as I went. I refrained, thankfully. This was after all our last night and I wanted to make it special, restoring her ability to remember our honeymoon as something wonderful, as it had been, after such a disastrous start.

She took a bite and her eyes fluttered shut. _OH MY GOD! _She licked her lips and I about lost control of my bodily functions right then. I shut my eyes tight too, so not to dwell on the sight of her tongue swiping across those beautiful full lips of hers. Before I was aware of what I was doing, my body had moved to hover over hers, my eyes flashing to her lips. She'd not opened her eyes yet from tasting the fruit. It had been less than half a second from me lifting it to her mouth, yet here I was already over her. I plunged my mouth to hers as her eyes flew open in surprise, they quickly closed again as she reciprocated my kiss. She deepened it at her pace. I pulled my face back to look at her as she opened her eyes, wondering why I stopped. I grinned like a child and she bit her lip again.

We brought a new meaning to her being a chocoholic that night. We stayed there in the warm night breeze; her sleeping in my arms. I'd never admit it to her but I was going to miss this. I knew we'd find _other_ things to occupy our time, but it would be different. I'd never get to hear these little conversations she had with herself in her dreams again, and it saddened me. I brushed the thought away as I held her tightly as I dare to me. Tomorrow we were heading back to reality, albeit, my reality, and soon to be hers. She woke a little later and managed to work her magic on me again before becoming too exhausted to stay awake. I'd tried to encourage her to sleep as she defended herself by stating she'd have plenty of time on the airplane, to catch up on her beauty sleep, just as she'd rolled over me and smiled at my body's reaction to her being there. I groaned but kissed her anyway. I wanted her to damn badly.

**Mile High**

Bella's POV

The day so far had passed in a daze. Boat; taxi then airplane. I stretched out in the very wide, comfortable first class seat next to Edward. He was looking at me like he was seriously considering my suggestion about joining the mile high club and I had to laugh at his expression. The look on his face when we were waiting to board in the airport was priceless!

"This is a long flight right?" I'd asked

"Pretty long; why?" He'd leaned back in his seat looking very bored already.

"Huh!" I looked at him and bit my lip.

"You've got to be kidding me?" He rolled his eyes; shifting his position, I knew my lip biting had managed to spark his interest." Bella we're in an airport!"

"I wasn't talking about the airport!" I got up and walked over to the huge viewing window that looked over the tarmac; the massive plane sat waiting for us was almost ready to board. Realization washed over his face and I thought his eyes were going to shoot right out of his head. I giggled and whispered in a voice that I knew only he would hear. "I was thinking about the mile high club." I turned to look at him now with a look of pure lust.

"You mean...." His voice trailed of in shock at my new found boldness. He gulped unnecessarily. I turned back to look at the giant metal bird awaiting us and giggled again.

We were now an hour into the flight and he hadn't stopped looking at me. Even when the flight attendant brought over a meal for me, and tried to get his attention; he just waved her off. She looked at him, then at me with a 'What the hell is someone as hot as him doing with someone like her? It's such a waste!' look, and with the low growl he let out he pretty much confirmed my suspicions. I asked myself that question all the time so she didn't surprise me at all.

She asked if he would like anything from the cart.

"Yes could you please bring _my wife _and I some champagne?" His face looked very smug.

"Er, yes of course" She stalked away with a look of disappointment in her eyes.

I watched as she walked to the attendant's part of the cabin, and then saw a few other female and one male members of crew looking over in our direction. Edward rolled his eyes; I didn't even want to know what their thoughts were. Then he shifted uncomfortably in his seat so I guessed the male attendant thought he was hot. I couldn't blame him for thinking so, I did too. My hot sexy husband sat next to me after our passion filled honeymoon, and now we were on our way home to start our life together.

My thoughts drifted to our last night on Esme's island. Strawberries and chocolate and...

"Your champagne sir" I hadn't noticed the attendant walk back over to us.

An hour or so later and I had had a glass or too of the bubbly. I didn't know that it was complementary in first class, Edward was obviously more than aware of that fact seen as the Cullen's travelled this way all the time; My bravery levels were soaring .

I glanced at him, sitting there looking all perfect and yum. He met my gaze and I winked at him. Oh my god, I _winked_ at him? Edward had unleashed a beast with in me to rival _his_ inner monster!

His eyes nearly popped out again as I rose to my feet and exaggeratingly straddled his lap to pass him regardless of all the extra leg room. With my back to him, I felt him have a sneaky feel of the object in his view before I heard him groan and chuckle at the same time. He watched me walk over to the bathroom out of the corner of his eye. I glanced back over to him and saw him fidgeting in his seat, scratch his head then stand slowly, pretending to stretch. I nearly laughed so loud! I covered my mouth to stifle the noise escaping me as I watched, out of the almost closed cubical door, as he walked up the isle towards me. I'd never seen him so nervous. I was having way too much fun with this! Then he was there; his hand pulling open the door and sneaking in, forcing me back in the small space. I was impressed at just what exactly first class got you if you paid for it. It was still a small bathroom but still a bit bigger than coach thankfully. It smelled nice too which was a bonus. I don't think I could have been this brave with doing this in couch if I'm honest. There were cotton towels and deodorant sprays for it's occupant to help them selves to.

Right now though the only thing I wanted to help myself to was my husband! He turned to face me, locking the door behind him. He scooped me up onto the sink and kissed me with so much passion and want that I feared I'd die right there. I don't know if it was the altitude or the fact that he was so shocked at my behaviour but he seemed to have a glint in his eye that I'd never seen before. God I hoped I'd see a lot more of it if this was how he acted from it!

I cranked to door open slightly, trying to see if anyone was looking, it looked like most of the passengers were asleep. There were only a handful of overhead reading lights on and no one walking the aisle. I took one last glance back at Edward who had the biggest grin I'd ever seen spread all over his face, Then stepped out into the gangway, trying to smooth my hair down from where my husband had ruffled it into a nest in the heat of the moment. As I sat back in my seat I noticed the male flight attendant looking at me and shaking his head in humour. I glanced back over my shoulder to see Edward quietly close the toilet door and run his hand through his hair biting his lip now. The flight attendant that had witnessed my cautious return to my seat was now walking towards us. I saw Edwards eyes widen and quicken his pace back to his seat besides me. The attendant came over and asked if everything was alright seen as my husband had seemed to take so long in the bathroom. Edward tried to keep his face serious but didn't do very well at it. I calmly stated that He didn't travel so well.

"Right!" The sarcasm in his voice was rife as he turn on his heel and walked towards another passenger trying to get his attention.

I looked at Edward and he stared back at me in amazement at what we'd just done. We both giggled like kids that had just been caught with the cookie jar under the table.

The rest of the flight was pretty much uneventful after our little escapade. We travelled the rest of that flight in pretty much complete silence, only the odd chuckle and giggle escaped us.

There was I change in the engine noise just as someone announced that we had stared or decent into Houston.


	3. Chapters 7 to 9

**Home Bitter Sweet Home**

Edwards POV

Our flight to Seattle was just as quiet due to the late hour. I was still dazed from the first leg of our trip by plane. I never pegged Bella, Oh God my sweet Bella, to be THAT adventurous! Not that I was complaining but where the hell did that come from??? My sweet innocent, completely corrupted Wife had shocked the hell out of me with all her talk of joining the Mile High Club. As much as I couldn't stop looking at her and letting my imagination wonder, the fantasy that had planted its seed in my head didn't actually compare in the slightest to the reality of it. I honestly thought she had been joking, Just trying to get me worked up.

Apparently NOT!

We Landed on time and were through airport security in no time at all. Bella's eyes had started drooping and she'd slowed her pace too. I'm not surprised she was so tired. She never did sleep on the plane like she said she was going to. If I'm honest though, I'm glad she didn't. My mind filled with memories from the tiny bathroom thousands of miles up in the air. I handed a ticket to the valet at the airport and we sat and waited for the car to be brought back for us. I had actually missed driving a little.

Bella did finally sleep in the car as I drove us home. My foot hadn't forgotten how much it liked to push the pedal; forcing the speedometer to groan due to my heavy foot. I'm glad Bella was sleeping now though, she'd have a fit at my speed if she was awake.

Before I knew it we were turning onto the long driveway up to the house. I soon noticed the lights were all on so there was no way we were going to be able to sneak past everyone and go to bed. Not that I'd sleep, but the thought of missing out on one of the numbered nights I had left to listen to my wife babble, and to hear her call my name in her sleep was a sad thought. That was it now. I had to be prepared to be ready to change her. I had promised that if she married me I'd be the one to poison her. I really didn't like the thought but what could I do? She didn't seem in so much of a rush though since we'd discovered how much fun we could have with each other. I was hoping that this would buy me some time.

I hadn't even switched off the engine when the front door burst open and they all spilled out to greet us.

"Bella, Love; we're here" I gently shook her before the others woke her with a start by banging on the windows. Emmett looked particularly inquisitive. I knew exactly what he'd be curious about. I shook my head at what he'd say if he found out EXACTLY what we'd been up to on our trip.

"Mmmm" Bella stretched herself out as she yawned. She turned her gaze to the approaching army of inquisitors. "Oh my God! Alice knows!" I chuckled at her then realised she was probably right and stopped laughing; especially as my little sister was sporting an impish grin on her face; like she was stifling her giggles.

Bella buried her face in her hands before looking up at me with pleading eyes, like she wanted me to save her from a fate worse than death. We both laughed then as Emmett jumped on the hood, pretending like we'd run him down, and rapped loudly on the windshield.

I unfastened my seat belt and braced myself for the attack once the door opened. Bella slid her belt of too and reached for her door. It flung open before she could even reach the handle, as did mine.

_Told you it was all about faith. _Carlisle deliberately thought so I would here. He'd shown a huge amount of faith in me when I'd gone to him to discuss the matter of a physical relationship with Bella. I didn't deserve his faith in me but I was glad for it now.

"It nearly wasn't enough!" I whispered so low Bella wouldn't hear it.

We were bombarded with questions

Esme wanted to know what Bella thought to her Island. Emmett wanted very graphic details; that he wouldn't get, about what we got up to. Rose was giggling from behind him. Jasper was curious about why I was so tense but didn't seem to want to ask about it. I wasn't about to tell him either that my wife had seduced her oh so willing husband on an airplane and It had left him wound up more, With no hope of any release either in a house full of eavesdropping Vampires!

After they agreed to let us in the house they all looked at me expectantly.

_You're supposed to carry her idiot_! Alice slowly thought after I stood there wondering what they were all waiting for.

Bella Blushed as I made my way over to her. Just as I was about to pick her up, something flashed past me. Emmett had scooped her up and set off running with her through the front door, Bella was screaming like a little girl that had been shown a creepy crawly. I couldn't help but chuckle along with everyone else.

"Emmett!" She squealed. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"She's feisty!" He called over to me as he brought her back to me to do the job properly.

"You have no Idea!" I laughed at the shocked look on her face; completely flushed scarlet from her ordeal.

This time he let me pick her up and carry her into our home. She buried her head into my neck trying to hide her blushing mask.

_Amazing! She blushes so easy at my brother picking her up and running off with her, yet she doesn't bat an eyelid at getting caught out by a flight attendant from having sex on a plane? _ The thought made me laugh out loud.

I gently placed her down on here feet. She looked up at me lovingly and kissed my cheek. Emmett boomed with laughter at her still bright red complexion.

"Get used to it honey!" Rose called over to Bella as she crashed down on the couch next to him. "He'll be looking for any kind of way he can annoy you now."

We spent hours just talking between us, Bella dosing off on my shoulder every few minutes but refusing to go to bed. Emmett took great joy in trying to blame me for not leaving her alone enough on our honeymoon. If he only knew she'd been as bad as I was.

The phone rang and Carlisle rose to get it, as we we're telling Esme about finding the little lagoon and swimming in it; appropriately leaving out the part when we'd spent a good few hours doing other things than swim in it too.

"Charlie Hi, yeah they just got back..." My father was silent for a moment then said "Bella, it's Charlie, he wants to know if he can have a word."

She got off my knee where she had been perched and crossed the room to the phone.

"Hi Dad!" she beamed. "What's up?"

Bella suddenly stood rigid and silent. An immediate wave of panic rushed through me.

"Okay" she whispered. I could pick up a hint of upset in her voice. I got up and walked over to her, putting my arms around her and looking puzzled.

"I'll come see you tomorrow then." She choked out, her eyes reddening by the second. She put down the receiver and stood staring down at it.

My heart would have been pounding with worry if it were still able to.

"Bella what's wrong sweetheart?" I asked her as she turned to face me and crushed her face into my chest. This wasn't good!

"Bella?"

"Um, my cousin died." Tears were falling down her face as she spoke.

I heard the others all gasp. Alice shot over to us and stood behind Bella and hugged her too.

**Don't blame it on the sunshine**

Bella's POV

I'd spent many long summers with my Aunt and cousins when I was younger. My mom and I used to go down when we finished school; and when I'd stopped going to Charlie's for a few weeks out of the year.

It was before my mom met Phil too so we had nothing to worry about if we packed up and left for several weeks at a time.

My Aunt Gina had lost her husband and hated spending the summer alone. She had three kids, Kyle, six. Alex, thirteen and Summer, who was the same age as me. Or she had been my age. She had just died. My dad didn't go into details but he'd tell me about it tomorrow.

Me and Summer had been inseparable when we were together. She was the one that told me I wasn't dying when I'd gotten my first period. She had let me cry on her shoulder when Billy Evans had killed our pet mouse by stamping on it and she was the one person I'd still to this day been able to call up and cry to when I needed someone to just listen to me talk garbage. And our relationship had worked both ways. I'd been the one on the other end of the phone listening to her sob after she'd found her long term boyfriend in bed with her best friend.

I laid on Edwards's huge bed...our huge bed, staring at the ceiling, tears silently falling down my face. My arms were thrown over my head.

Edward sat by my side looking at me as if he wanted to do more. There wasn't anything he could do for this, except stay with me and hold me when I needed it.

If I hadn't experienced going from one extreme emotion to another in one day I wouldn't have thought that it was possible to feel like this. I'd felt insanely happy over the past weeks for it to all be trampled down after only being home a few hours.

Edward took my hand in his and held it, tracing the lines on my palms.

I didn't really sleep that night either so by the morning my responses were slower than normal. We got up, got ready and dressed and headed downstairs. Edward seemed to understand my silence and respected my need to think and not talk. I sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. He'd insisted on making me breakfast. I had spoken long enough to say I'd probably not manage to eat it, food didn't seem important at the minute. He'd insisted anyway, reminding me that I needed the energy seen as I'd gone so long without a proper nights sleep.

I envied him right now. Not having to feel so tired even without sleep.

He made me an omelette with bacon and cheese in it. I tried to eat it because he'd made it special but I only managed a few mouths full before sliding the plate out in front of me and resting my head on my arm. I couldn't stop the tears again.

My husband simply cradled me in his arms from behind. Not caring that my tears were soaking the sleeve of this black sweater. He gingerly kissed the side of my head.

Even though I was filled with sadness, it still felt nice to have someone to hold me.

After he'd cleared away the kitchen we headed for the door ready to head over to my former abode.

Charlie was waiting for me when we got there. He hugged me so hard; partly because he'd missed me but mostly because he knew how close I'd been to summer.

Sue Clearwater was pottering around doing odd bits of cleaning for Charlie around the house. She came over and greeted me with a pained hug. I wasn't sure if it was her sympathy for losing my cousin or her fears for me being married to a vampire that caused her concern. Right now I didn't care.

"What happened dad?" I choked.

"They're not entirely sure yet. She was out with Kyle, giving your Aunt a break. She'd taken him to the park for a few hours. He slipped off without her noticing. She went frantically looking for him in time to see him chasing a bird into the street. It all happened so fast apparently. The car came out of nowhere, headed straight of the poor little guy. He just stood there. She ran over to grab him out of the way. She only made it in time to shove him out of the way before it hit her clean across the road..." His voice trailed off.

The mental picture I know held in my head turned my stomach. I only just made it to the bathroom before the little bit of breakfast I'd had came back up. I couldn't control my crying now. She'd been trying to save her little brother. Edward was rubbing my back trying to sooth me. It helped a bit. Charlie was looking at him with a look of respect for the first time ever. Like this simple act to comfort me put him in a new light that my dad had never seen before, or not noticed.

He continued to tell me how the driver had been going so fast that Summer didn't even wake up from the impact. She'd been alive for a few hours as they'd battled to stabilize her but their efforts were not enough. She'd suffered too much damage to be put back together. My husband for the first time in Charlie's presence no longer felt the need to just hold my hand, He was sat as close to me as he could get, with his arms wrapped around me tightly. I think this helped Charlie realize that he would take good care of me and that his worry was unfounded.

"The funeral's going to be held on Thursday." He concluded in a sombre tone.

I collected a few of my things from my room before hugging Charlie again and promising to stop by soon. He said he'd hold me to that before waving us off. With Sue standing pretty close behind him.

So the funeral was going to be in a few days time. I'd have to sort out something for getting down their.

"I can take you if you'd like." He'd softly suggested.

"It's in New Mexico Edward..." I added in an apologetic tone.

"Oh" He nodded his head in understanding.

"How are you planning on getting down there? I could arrange it for you if you'd like."

"That'd be great, you sure you don't mind?" I looked at him and he seemed a little distant.

"Bella if it's all I can do to help then no I don't mind. I'd rather be going with you for support but the stupid sun seems to love that place and I don't think a walking piece of glitter would be a good idea at a funeral; an outdoor rave, maybe but not a funeral....Sorry that was a really terrible thing for me

to say!" He winced at his words. I on the other hand couldn't help but giggle weakly at the thought of the image of Edward Cullen walking around in New Mexico.

The plane journey down to The South was so tedious. I was alone, and grieving. I missed Edward so much that I hurt. The rip in my heart letting me know it could rupture again at any given moment.

My Aunt didn't live too far from the airport so it was only a short taxi ride. She'd tried to insist on having someone pick me up but she'd have enough to arrange without me to worry about to.

The house was heaving with mourners when I stepped through the front door. I walked down the hall to the kitchen to find My Aunt wiping Kyle's face. He'd taken a chocolate chip cookie and hidden under the stairs while he'd eaten it. Thinking he'd gotten away with it he sauntered back into the crowd of people only to get busted by all the chocolate that sat round his mouth. He was so cute. My Aunt seemed to be not amused by the delay to her organising. She seemed to be burying herself in making sure everything was ok, like if she stopped she'd have to deal with everything and she didn't want to. I walked over to them, crouching down to Kyle and asking if he wanted to go out on the swing in the back yard. Gina looked at me with a thankful smile.

We stayed out most of the morning. He was happy for me to push him while he flew through the air. Suddenly he planted his feet down on the ground to stop himself. He turned to look at me with such innocent eyes.

"Summer's not coming back is she?" He didn't look at me; he only looked to the ground.

I cracked then and there. How the hell was I supposed to explain to a six year old that no, his sister, one of my best friends that I classed as my sister was not coming back like he'd concluded. Oh God I couldn't do this! My eyes flooded with tears. It hurt so much. I'd not really thought about that for the last few days. She was never coming back. I would never get to hear her telling me about her new crush or seeing her dancing around like a fool singing into her hair brush to some random song she really didn't know.

I crouched down to him and smoothed my hand over his face. "No honey, she's not." I'd given up trying to stop myself from crying.

"It's my fault isn't it?" His eyes were wet now as they overflowed down his own cheeks.

"No honey it's not you're fault!" I encased him in my arms as we both broke. How the hell did a child so young get such ideas?

Gina called him to go get his coat on. It was time to go.

The funeral was brutal. So many people were sobbing. Kyle and Billy were buried into their mother's arms rubbing their eyes.

I'd been asked to read a poem and I couldn't exactly say no. I some how found the courage I needed to stand up in front of so many people and recite a poem I'd found by David Harkins

"You can shed tears that she is gone  
or you can smile because she has lived."

I felt the burning in my throat threatening to silence me but I held strong for my aunt and carried on through the pain in my chest.

You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back  
or you can open your eyes and see all she's left.

Your heart can be empty because you can't see her  
or you can be full of the love you shared.

You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday  
or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday.

You can remember her and only that she's gone  
or you can cherish her memory and let it live on.

You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back  
or you can do what she'd want: smile, open your eyes love and go on.

Then I crumbled as I sat back down.

**Death is easy, Life is harder**

Edwards POV

Bella had only been gone two days and it already felt like a life time. I'd missed her more because I wanted nothing more that to be able to be there for her. It was times like this that I resented what I was more than anything. Something as trivial as the sun stopping me from being there to hold her to show her I love her. She called me at least once a day since she went.

She'd be home tomorrow though so I would find something to do to occupy myself until then.

Her cousin's death had hit her hard. They had been close by all accounts. She'd told me stories from when they were kids and she mesmerised me with her tales. I loved hearing about Bella as a child. She sounded a little different than now. But then children don't seem to hold the same kind of fear that adults do. They have no experience of life to know its pit falls. They see hope and love and so much colour in just about everything, where as grown ups notice the bland and the safe; dreary, colourless souls walking around blindly.

Maybe our world wasn't so bad after all.

Bella's POV

Everyone crammed back into the tiny house after the service by the grave site. I'd watched them lower her casket into the ground. She could sleep now. No more hurt or pain. No more hardship. But also no more love or laughter. Only from the depths of those that would hold her forever in there hearts.

I couldn't stand feeling so smothered by so many people so I sneaked upstairs out of the way. My automatic reaction was to head for the last door on the right. I pushed it open carefully, half expecting to see her there dancing around as I'd remember her. Instead the room was cold and dark. I curled up on her bed and looked around the little room.

The wall was adorned with pictures we'd drawn as kids. The 'blue prints' we'd created for the extension we were going to build onto the tree house nestled it the mighty oak and the bottom of the garden; The fairies we drew to represent the ones we'd sworn we'd seen that no one else seem to be able to catch a glimpse of. I smiled at the memories. Her CD player was still on standby from the last time she'd used it. It took me all of a minute to walk over and press play,

"What were you listening to?" I questioned out loud.

_If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky; you can hide underneath me and come out at night_

I recognised it as one we used to listen to. It was one of my favourite actually. Boats and Birds by Gregory and the hawk.

_When I turn jet black and you show off your light, I live to let you shine, I live to let you shine._

_But you can skyrocket away from me, and never come back if you find another galaxy, far from here with more room to fly, just leave me your stardust to remember you by._

_If you'll be my boat, I'll be your sea; a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity. Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze. I live to make you free, I live to make you free._

_But you can set sail to the west it you want to and past the horizon till I can't even see you; far from here where the beaches are wide, just leave me your wake to remember you by._

_If you'll be my star, I'll be you sky, you can hide underneath me and come out at night._

_When I turn jet black and you show off your light, I live to let you shine, I live to let you shine._

_But you can skyrocket away from me, and never come back if you find another galaxy, far from here with more room to fly, just leave me your stardust to remember you by._

_Star dust to remember you by._

I turned the machine off, leaving the CD in it, recording a memory almost in this simple act.

The following day I began my trek home. I had a strange feeling of peace come over me as my plane came into land. After grabbing my luggage and dragging it through security, it took me all of a second to spot him. He had the most beautifully anxious look on his face. It took him even less time to pick me out of the crowd. My guess would have been he'd listened to the quickening of my heart at the anticipation of seeing him. One of my redeeming qualities he'd told me one time.

He run as fast as humanly possible to me before scooping me up in a hug so fuelled by his love for me. My arms immediately wound around his neck before my lips found his. Everyone else there could have disappeared in that second and I wouldn't have noticed. I was home. I was with Edward.

"I can't ever lose you!" I breathed; crying into his ear as he held me.

"I'm not going anywhere" He smiled my smile. Not his cheeky grin but the one that could take away my very breath.

The next few weeks had past me in a blur.

I was starting to get frustrated by the whole 'Vampires have superb hearing'; more so now since it had impaired my hunger for my husband. I couldn't quite feel comfortable enough to do anything like that in my new home. I wasn't very quiet when Edward lavished me with his love and it would have fuelled Emmett's constant jibes at our sex life even more. I think Edward would grin and bear it but I wasn't quite there yet. He was very patient with me.

I'd gone to visit Charlie the following week as promised. Edward came along for the ride, and because he'd discovered he actually had something's in common with my father after all.

They both shared a love for antique pocket watches. Strange I know but they had come together over my father's small collection of ticking time pieces. My dad had told him that he'd been collecting them for a few years now. Edward had handled a few of them taking in every detail of their intricacy.

He'd told my father about one that he'd inherited from his grandfather before being adopted by the Cullen's. When my father asker if he could take a look Edwards face turned to a grimace.

"It met an unfortunate accident with my brother." He sighed as his gaze lowered back to my fathers pieces.

I left them bonding as I went back up to my old room to gather more of my things to take to my new home.

As I packed the majority of my things and the room started to look empty, I couldn't help feel a pang of sadness. At the memories I was leaving behind me. It was worth it though. I knew after losing my cousin, there was no way I wanted to live without Edward. I never wanted to find out how much it'd hurt me now if I had to try.

I felt a pair of cold hands slip around my waist.

"I don't suppose you want to make one last memory in this room do you?" He whispered in my ear.

I turned to look at him, that damn cheeky grin sat on his face. He was being serious!

"Edward?" I looked in his eyes for any sign of humour but there was none.

"My Dad is just do...." He cut me off.

"Your dad doesn't have the same level of hearing as mine does!" He teased as he kissed my neck. No we couldn't? Could we?

I let my mind wonder to what my father would say if he new what his baby girl was considering doing under his roof. But then it wouldn't be the first time Edward and I had been up here secretly. And I guess if I'd have succeeded in any of my attempts to battle down his will power in the past, we'd have already done it. I lost my train of thought as I felt his hands smoothing over my abdomen before venturing north. Screw that, my need for him won over and I turned to face him.

OH MY GOD! Was it possible to just keep getting better? My head had never been so fuzzy after.


	4. Chapters 10 to 12

**Canada**

We lay in a heap on the floor by my bed; both of us breathing ruggedly. He was turned on his side, propped up on his arm with his other hand tracing down my stomach. He seemed to like to draw imaginary circles around my belly button. The smile on his face was so serine. I closed my eyes thinking back to what we'd just done. It had been my turn this time to bite a pillow. There was no way I wanted my dad to hear me. Sure his hearing was poor in comparison to a vampire's but like I said, I'm not use to having to be quiet. Even when I'd lured my husband to the bathroom on the plane, it had been alien to me to have to stifle my moans of pleasure into Edwards shoulder.

But that wouldn't be enough at the Cullen residence. They'd all still hear me.

We hadn't been very long, not wanting my dad to notice us missing for too long, so we got up and dressed again.

"Tell me what happened to your pocket watch?" I don't think he'd thought I'd been paying attention to that story.

"Well, I told you and your dad about it, it had belonged to my grandfather and was passed on to me after his death..." He started to tell me.

"I know, I meant about the unfortunate accident?" I pushed

"Oh! Well, I'd had it out to wear one night when we went to one of Carlisle's works charity events." Again I interrupted him

"You actually used it?" The thought of Edward in a suit, with a little gold chain hanging by his waist made me chuckle.

"They don't make them like they used to..."

I couldn't help but giggle at his statement. It was the sort of thing that my grandmother Swan used to say all the time. But then I guess they'd have both been around then to speculate.

He continued to tell me how he'd placed it on the sideboard when they were living in Alaska with the Denali's. Emmet and Rose had been having a fight and Emmett banged his had down at the side of him, straight onto my husbands watch and straight through the sideboard too. He couldn't understand why both Edward and Tanya had been pissed with him.

I remembered him pointing out one of Charlie's and said how it was very nearly the same.

That night when we got back home, the house seemed empty,

"Anybody home?" Edward called through the house; more for my benefit I think. "We would appear to be alone." Again he held that wicked little grin of his. "And I believe our bed needs christening." His hands were already tracing down my hips as he stood behind me. His eagerness apparently pressed against me.

I smiled at him and before I knew what happened I was already up the stairs and the majority of our clothes thrown around the room. I couldn't hide my giddiness.

His hands seemed to be all over me today. I nearly lost it before we'd even started anything just from him touching me. But my mouth found its voice again once he really took me over. I couldn't help but moan in ecstasy. His name was falling off my lips repeatedly. I knew he secretly got a kick out of hearing it. My body began to rock and shake from what I new was coming.

"OH...MY.. .GOD! EDWARD!!!" I new I should at least try to control my volume but I couldn't even think straight as a tidal wave washed over my body.

"Sshh!" He chuckled. They're going to be back any minute." He placed a finger over my lips before kissing me with a gentle little brush of his.

"I don't care who hears my right now! I don't care if they hear me in Canada!" I moaned as my body arched under him. I felt him tense up then growl lowly into my ear; he went rigid just before he carefully collapsed over me.

I woke up the next morning pretty much in the same state as on our honeymoon; tangled up in the sheets. This time it was me draped over Edward. He seemed to be amused by something. We got ready and made our way down to the kitchen again. Edward had fallen into a routine of making me breakfast; much to Emmett's disapproval.

"Dude, she's not even vamped out yet and she has you whipped!" He shook his head in a 'shame on you' manner.

Edward's reply took Emmett of guard and made me blush.

"Now there's a thought!" He'd beamed at me.

"Yeah get a room first; preferably somewhere on the other side of the continent!" He'd disappeared shuddering.

Emmet was in the kitchen when we entered this morning too. And He was sporting a stupid grin. My husband also seemed to be struggling more that usual to stifle his amusement now as well.

What had I missed?

Emmett took our appearance to be his cue to leave. As he walked out the door he started to sing the Canadian national anthem very loudly.

I froze.

Edwards POV

The look on Bella's face should not have been funny yet I couldn't help but laugh. She threw me a shocked and horrified glare with a bit of anger in the mix too. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her and she buried her face in my pullover. We'd managed to get the house to our selves for a few hours only to be caught out yet again.

I'd heard the other's pulling up the drive but both Bella and I were on the point of exploding so I wasn't about to stop to tell her. I didn't think that she'd start making so much noise. Not that I mind. It makes me feel really good to know I'm the cause of her behaving that way. Of course they'd all just entered the house when she'd been voicing her 'approval.' And I heard Emmett falling around laughing hysterically. I knew he'd be a nightmare to Bella now. I'd have to corner him and threaten to trash his Jeep if he gave her too much grief.

**Time**

It would be Edward's birthday in a couple of days, not that he usually bothered doing anything. This year how ever we were going out for the evening, to show our support for my new father in law. He was being given an award from The American Medical Association for his outstanding contribution to medicine. I wasn't looking forward to the very formal event, but I was so pleased for Carlisle that I couldn't let him down and not go.

I knew Edward would be pissed at me for getting him a gift, especially as I always made such a fuss about him not getting me anything. But I couldn't help it. I saw it and had to get him it. I was sure he'd get over his annoyance pretty quick. It had taken pretty much all that was left of my college fund, but seeing as Edward was insisting on paying my fees, not that I planned on being human by then; I didn't see that it would hurt to spend it.

I was now in the engraver's waiting to pick up his gift. I decided to have it personalised. The store clerk opened the gift to show me the inscription I'd picked to be written in Portuguese, Edward's favourite language.

Nosso amor é eterno

Perfect.

Now all I had to do was go to pick up my dress.

Alice had been very disapproving when I told her I could dress my self. But after a brief moment of space staring she looked at me again.

"WOW nice!" She beamed at the thought that I did have some under laying fashion sense; if she let me _be_ once in a while. She didn't grasp that I used to cover up so much to save her brothers temptations. That boundary had been well and truly crossed so a bit more flesh on show wouldn't hurt him now.

It was a beautiful strapless, full length gown in midnight blue velvet; embellished with a few stunningly placed diamantes. I planned on having my hair pinned up and a pair of white satin gloves. I'm guessing it wasn't going to be too much as Alice had approved.

Once I'd been given my credit card back by the assistant. I left the store with my purchases and headed back to the car. I'd borrowed the Volvo for this outing seen as my truck seemed to be dying finally. Edward was waiting until it choked its last so he could go out and buy me a new car. He hated that my truck struggled to get past fifty five and wanted to get me something with a bit more power under the hood; though the thought of anything faster scared me senseless after my cousin's accident.

He'd picked up on my new sense of nervousness when he drove and put two and two together and immediately slowed down. I had given him a grateful look and he'd smiled back at me with understanding eyes.

The morning of Edward's birthday came round fast. I was suddenly very nervous about giving him his gift and as to when to give him it. I decided to give him it when we were ready to go out.

I spent a couple of hours getting ready. I suddenly wanted to look good for my husband; especially tonight. I'd showered, dried my hair off slightly before sculpting it up into a bunch of barrel curls just above the nape of my neck. I had found out the hair combs my parents had given my as a wedding gift, and placed them in my hair just above the curly knot. It was smoothed back all the way from the front to under the elaborate bun at the back with a sweep of hair partly over my forehead pulled back and pinned under the bun too.

I had a simple solitaire diamond necklace delicately adorning my throat; my mom had bought it as a gift for my seventeenth birthday but I only wore it occasionally as I was afraid to break it. My makeup was kept simple, a little silver eye shadow, a small amount of liner and mascara and a sheer gloss on my lips just a shade darker than their natural colour. I was as ready as I was ever going to be.

I nervously made my way down the staircase, watching my feet as I went. I hadn't noticed Emmet, Rose and Jazz waiting by the front door. Emmet and Jazz's mouths dropped as they watched me descend.

"Bella?" Rose smiled at me, looking a little surprised.

"What's with the dumb stuck thoughts" Edward asked as he made his way over to get ready to leave; the others following suit.

Edward's POV

Wow! No, that didn't cover it!

I watched my wife walking towards me from the bottom of the staircase in complete awe. I wasn't sure if I had a word in my extensive vocabulary to describe how she looked. Her dress flowed effortlessly over her body, fitting perfectly; blue of course. She looked exquisite; beyond that!

"Bella, you look beautiful!" Esme had praised her._ Say something Edward! _She added privately just for me.

"Bella!" I walked the last couple of feet separating us and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. "You look devastatingly beautiful!" I leaned down and kissed her cheek as she blushed at my comment.

My head swam with the thoughts of everyone else in the room; all looking at my wife's beauty truly for the first time, though I wasn't sure I liked my brothers looking at her in quite the way they were. Emmet's mind was racing in all kinds of directions, and I couldn't help but turn to him and snarl at him. The look in his eyes told me he'd got the message. Rose would _KILL_ him if she knew exactly what he had just been thinking. But then so would I.

Everyone started to make their way to their cars.

"Wait!" Bella gripped my arm to get my attention. "I know you're going to be mad to me but I don't care." She reached into her little silver purse and pulled out a gift wrapped box. "Happy Birthday" She shyly smiled as she handed me the box.

She'd gotten me a gift? Huh!

"Please wait until you opened it to decide if you're going to yell or not? Please?"

I pulled away the paper to reveal a little black velvet box. I ran my fingers over the fabric before slowly opening the lid. I gasped as I saw the small golden round watch hiding in there. If I were capable of crying I would have been. I looked back to Bella and then back to my gift.

"Bella I...." The words wouldn't come out.

"I know it was one like that that you had, I asked Charlie to show me which one you said it was like before I started hunting. I finally found this one in a little store in Seattle..." She was nervous about giving it to me. "It's not new _obviously_ but it was the closest I could get." She bit her lip with worry; like she expected me not to like it.

I still couldn't speak so I pulled her into the tightest hug I dare give her. It was exactly like the one that had belonged to my grandfather. I pulled away enough to look into her eyes as she realised even through my silence that I loved it.

"I had it inscribed" She lifted it out of its bed and gently opened the hinged front; revealing the delicate clock face inside. "Nosso amor é eterno" She read with near perfect clarity.

"Our love is eternal" I found my voice as my mouth found hers passionately. I don't know how long it had been but we were interrupted by the sound of impatient honking horns, signalling we had to go.

**And the Award goes to...**

Bella's POV

The night flowed flawlessly into the early hours of the morning. And we were still going strong. Usually this kind of thing would have worn me out by now. But I was still in Edward's arms spinning and twirling to the music filling the room around us. I'd managed to banish my fear of dancing a little more now. But only if it was him I was dancing with.

He'd made me feel like a princess throughout the night. I liked it too. I just asked him not to spoil me too much and he found my request absurd.

We'd spent the evening watching various medical practitioners being handed their awards for many different reasons. When Carlisle had been called up, the rest of us stood up and hooted and cheered, letting the perfect behaviour persona slip in a moment of elation for him. He'd said a few words and thanked different people but his biggest thanks were directed at this family, for their love and support. I had to wipe a sly tear, trying to escape from the corner of my eye, away hoping that Emmett wouldn't notice and start with the verbal vomit. He loved making fun of me, but he was never malicious or degrading, it was always meant in jest. The way any big brother would treat his sister. And he was my brother now, and when he thought no one was around, he'd give me a hug and tell me how happy he was that Edward had found me; how I was good for his brother. This just made me warm to him more.

"And I'd also like to thank my new Daughter in law, Isabella. She has no idea how much she's done for our family; mainly that I finally get to see my son happy at last..."

What was he doing??? Everyone turned to look at where we were all sat; I felt myself moving my body in as close as I could in public to my husband, as if I could crawl into him to hide; my face flushing scarlet.

Edward on the other hand simply beamed with pride as he looked at me.

"Thank you Bella" Carlisle winked at me from the stand.

The two pretty blonds on the next table now threw daggers at me.

Earlier on, when we first arrived, I went to use the bathroom before getting settled at our table. They'd been applying more makeup to there already overloaded faces.

"Watch, I bet I get a hold of Edward Cullen tonight!

I suddenly fell silent in the cubicle I was occupying; listening intently to their conversation.

"No way! He doesn't do the dating thing!" The other girl chimed in.

"We'll see! I have my ways!" They both giggled at something I didn't see. I pulled the door open and walked over to the basin to wash my hands and they both turned to look at me before carrying on their conversation. This was going to be the longest hand wash in the history of the world.

"You've got to admit, he has an amazing ass! I want to bite it!

I coughed; trying to hide my reaction to her boldness. This was _MY_ man she was talking about!

"Hey are you ok?" She asked as I tried to catch my breath.

"Uh yeah thanks." I faked my best smile at her, in my mind I was imagining ripping out her throat.

"I bet he's incredible in bed!" She smugly chuckled to the other girl as they turned to leave the rest room.

OH MY GOD! Screw her throat; I'd rip out her eyes first for ogling Edward like that! Then I'd rip out her throat. I was starting to wonder just how much being around a bunch of vampires could rub off on a person. I laughed at the thought.

They were already seated when Edward had met me and lead me into the function room; his arm firmly wrapped around me. His face lit up with a proud smile at having me on his arm.

When they saw us approach the next table and witnessed our affection, their faces fell through the ground. Edward must have been hearing their thoughts, because he made a point of sitting between them and me, with his back to them.

Again the look that had crossed him on the plane at the attendant that had tried to get his attention was back firmly on his face and that was all I needed to know.

So having my new father in law announce to the whole room that I was married to his son; the one of their and fantasy's and affections was more than they'd ever expected. I thought at most that they hoped I was his girlfriend that he'd soon get bored with and turn his attentions onto them. NA AH! I sat in secretly pissed of mode at their looks of hatred to me and I wanted to do something about it; but what? I was starting to get tired and Edward noticed immediately. Esme announced that they all planned on staying over night in the hotel attached to the awards venue. I got the impression that it was their way of giving us some alone time after she'd been just as embarrassed for me as I was for myself when they'd come home last week.

Edward picked up my jacket and walked around the table to take my hand.

"Wait!" I walked over to the two girls at the next table, not having clue at where the bravery was coming from. "You're right! He has an amazing ass, I've seen it!" I turned to see the shocked look on Edwards face and heard Emmett belt out the biggest laugh I'd every heard. "And just for the record....The sex is _amazing_!" With that I stalked off leaving my husband dumb struck. He quickly turned on his heal to follow me; catching me up and wrapping his arm around my waist. He couldn't disguise the huge grin flaunting it's self on his face, he looked so smug. Even as we walked through the front door of the celebrations I could still hear Emmet laughing. I wondered how far away we'd be before Edward could no longer hear him. We walked over to the Volvo that the Valet had just brought back. He moved so close behind me before stretching around me to open my door.

"It's a shame you're tired, because I've never wanted you more than right now!" He bent low enough to whisper in my ear.

I guess my big girl words had an effect on him. I turned around to face him, his face inches away from my own.

"It's a good job that I'm not tired then Huh?" I whispered back up into him.

He growled quietly to himself at what ever thought of what he wanted to do to me settled in his mind and I prayed to God that it wouldn't distract him too much from driving, After all, with how brave I was feeling I might have to encourage him myself on our way home. He did have excellent reflexes after all.


	5. Chapters 13 to 15

**Consideration**

As I stood in the uncomfortable silence that now filled Charlie's little sitting room. I thought back over what I'd just told him.

I'd decided to tell him over my new family. Not in detail, but giving him just enough to tide him over without putting him at risk. Edward had no idea that I was planning this, seeing as Alice had understood my need for him not to find out.

I'd decided I was ready for my new life to get underway, I just wasn't sure of the time scale. She'd reluctantly agreed to help me keep it from my husband. I knew he'd try talking me out of it by using Charlie as an excuse to put me off.

It wasn't going to work anymore though because I was taking that problem out of the equation.

"What the hell are you telling me Bells?" His face had grown darker in various shades of red and purple. "What has he done to you?"

"Nothing; yet..." I'd bounced back at him.

"What's that supposed to mean? Yet..." His nostrils flared.

I'd told him how Edward and his family were different from other people. That I wasn't supposed to know about them and that I was in danger if I didn't go through certain changes myself. I asked how things were going with Sue. Making sure He knew that I knew she was a big part of his life now; which meant he'd know about her kid's abilities to turn into huge wolves when they wanted to; thinking that this would help my cause.

"I don't know what you think you're implying Isabella!" But he started to fidget so I knew I'd been on the right track.

"Don't give me that dad! Do you honestly think I'm so blind and naive?" I narrowed my eyes as I shook my head at his reaction.

He'd told me that things between them had turned to something more serious; that he was planning on asking her to move in. Wow it must be bad if he was prepared to ask that. My dad struggled to ask anybody something so personal.

I'd been sarcastic about him not letting me have a pet dog in the house, and that he was about to acquire two all at the same time. The look he gave me also confirmed that he was aware of that situation too.

"It's kind of the same thing dad, well ok no it's not. But if you can accept that Leah and Seth are different then you should be just as willing to accept that I'm going to be too.

"You're not going to turn into a dog too are you?" He grimaced, obviously disturbed by that thought.

"No!" I laughed. "Dad, if you can just trust that there's nothing bad in this change for me, then I get to possibly keep you in my life when I er... get back from college at the end of next year. If you can't accept it then I can't have you in my life..." Tears started to sting my eyes with the thought. Ok so it would be really hard to not have my father in my life. But not as bad as never having Edward in it.

"And you knew about all this before you married him?" He hung his head, his own eyes red

"Yes!" my voice barely more than a whisper.

Edwards POV

Bella had been unusually quite after getting back from her fathers earlier today. She didn't want to talk about it so I didn't bring it up with her. She'd tell me if she wanted to.

We'd spent most of the afternoon finding somewhere to put all her stuff. Not that she actually owned that much. We were sat on the floor of my walk in closet when she finally spoke.

"My dad and Sue are pretty serious. He's planning on asking her to move in"

"I know, he's been thinking about it for a while now." I softly added; hoping she wouldn't pick up on the fact I hadn't told her about it.

Big mistake!

She blew up like I've never seen her do before; knocking over a big box of her stuff. It spilled out everywhere.

I figured I deserved her to be mad at me but she's seemed so bothered by something over the last few weeks that I didn't think to tell her.

I let her rant on, throwing her arms up and down in the air at me for a while, then when she seemed to run out of steam, she just stood there looking hurt. I crawled over to her and pulled her back down onto my lap. I lifted her chin; her eyes to meet mine.

"You want to talk about what's really bothering you now?" Again I kept my voice soft and soothing.

Her eyes were filled with tears as she flung her arms around me sobbing into my neck. I felt myself filling with upset for her. She'd always been able to tell me anything so I couldn't understand why this time would be different.

Bella's POV

I didn't know how to tell him about my real reasons for going over to Charlie's this morning and I was suddenly worried that he was probably going to be angry with me.

I finally decided to let Alice let it slip to him.

I'd discovered I had a talent to communicate with Alice that no one knew about. Not in the same kind of way that Edward could but it still seemed to be working for me effectively.

I made a mental note to ask Alice later, if she could let Edward see enough information for why I went to my fathers; not to however let on for my under laying reasons about my impending alterations. It was very Bill and Ted.

I suddenly got Keanu Reeves voice in my head. '_Trash can, remember the trash can!_'

I'd found that if I made a mental note to 'intend' to speak to Alice, she'd see what I wanted well before I actually planned on talking to her and she'd delivered every time so far.

I Left it a few more minutes.

"Alice can tell you better than I can, I'd probably just choke up again." I buried my head in his chest.

Edwards POV

Ask Alice?

"Alice?" I was really confused now. Never the less, I let my mind wonder around the others in the house but honed in on my little sister's mind; that already seemed to know I was looking for it.

I went through all the information I could get out of her and my heart would have stopped if it were still beating.

My hands pulled Bella out from her hiding place against my chest so I could look at her; my eyes hurting for her.

"He said no!"

**While the vampire's Away...**

Bella had seemed lost in her own thoughts for the past few days and I hated feeling so useless; even though she'd assured me that I wasn't; and had said the fact that I spent the days with her just holding her, was the most useful thing I could have done anyway. I still didn't like it when the woman I loved was so upset.

The thought of Charlie abandoning her for changing seemed so wrong and I was beginning to doubt myself again about giving her what she wanted and changing her. She shouldn't have to choose between me and her father like that. She'd blown up at me again about it. Now however her hurt had turned to anger at him. It pissed her off that he hadn't seemed to bat an eye lid over Seth and Leah being different.

It didn't help matters when I'd let slip that Sue could phase too.

"Oh great; He's happy to screw a literal _bitch _when he wants to, _and_ have her and her litter move in to my old house! I guess it's just me he has a problem with then huh?" She picked up a framed picture of her father and threw it out of the opened walled window in our room. I knew I could have, and probably should have darted off and caught it before it could get damaged, but I figured she'd needed to take her rage out on something; plus secretly I was just as pissed at him. I was however more shocked at how disrespectful she had been at the mention of Sue and her kids. I'd never heard Bella talk about anyone in that way before. She had a bit of a rebel hiding inside her; coming out more and more.

I kind of liked it.

"Bella, I just think that maybe you should wait a few years before...."

"Don't you start too?" Her eyes narrowed at the troubled look on my face.

Bella had told me many times that this was what she wanted; just as she was now. I guess the fact that she was so prepared to walk away from Charlie...Surely that should have been enough for me to know that she would have chosen this life over that anyway. I couldn't help but feel wrong about this little fact though.

She'd calmed down in time to wave off the rest of my family on a three day hunting trip. This meant that we could have the house to ourselves for a few days.

I'd taken to going hunting at alternative times to the rest of my family so I got time on my own with my wife. In between trips Bella and I had become very inventive to get round our eavesdropping problems. Emmett would usually come with me when I went out so I wasn't alone; him being greedy and all. I'm sure he'd hunt all the time if he could. But he'd always find room for more blood when the others set out when it was their turn to go feed.

Alice's head was filled with laughter and when I looked further into her mind I saw why! She giggled at Bella has she hugged her goodbye. Anyone would have thought she wasn't going to see her for a lot longer than three days! Then they all left and the house was suddenly quiet, even though I could here the others heading towards the freeway. I tuned them out once I was sure they were gone; with no chance of them turning around.

She stood behind me; her arms stretched around me and clasped tightly together on the stomach.

"Have I told you yet today that I love you?" My head leaning further back to whisper in her ear.

"You have now" She smiled into my shoulder.

What would you like to do today?" I asked pulling her round to face me; already knowing thanks to my sister's convenient talent.

She whispered in my ear and that was it took; we were already gone. I really couldn't get over Bella's wicked side. It was amazing to find out all her little quirks.

I lay back on Emmett's bed; my breathing erratic.

We were both breathless and naked spread across the huge bed in Emmett and Rose's room.

"Now who's going to be frustrated?" Bella was gasping before looking around the trashed room.

He'd been relentless recently badgering Bella and me over our extra marital activities.

"_Edward, please take Bella and give her a happy, I think she's frustrated!" _Em had laughed as Bella had been stomping about the house. She'd glared at him and told him to mind his business."Bell...Come on? I'm only thinking of my little sister's best interests, and you always seem _soooo_ interested in my brother."

She was so pleased with herself at the mess we'd made. Then had an attack of her conscience and started to tidy it back up; leaving only the bed unmade.

It was then that it hit me that this was a _big_ house! And we had so much time to ourselves...

I had to remind myself at times though that my wife was still human, and therefore going to get tired. Me, not needing to do any human necessities, could just keep going...not that I was going to brag; but God help us when she didn't need all her human moments anymore.

We spent time doing other thing s too. We'd sat reading buy the fire, playing chess and strip chess; and now was one time I wish I could read her mind because she'd be the only one sitting in her underwear right now!

We'd been out and caught the latest blockbuster, which left Bella flustered. I wasn't sure if it was from the action in the film, or the fact that I'd spent the entire film kissing her collar bone. Either way, we had fun when we finally mad it home.

We were sat playing a normal game of chess again when the others got back.

They all separated and went their own ways.

It took all of five minutes before I heard Emmett's confusion.

_What the hell??? "Edward!" _He shouted as I heard him pounding to the top of the stairs. He jumped over the rail all the way from the top, ignoring his pretence at being human before trying to barge at me. "You didn't?" He snarled playfully at me as I laughed. He caught me off guard and threw me to the other side of the house. I managed to hear his mind deciding to try to pin me down, after the confusion of what had just happened subsided.

Bella's courage seemed to have melted away as she returned to her beautiful blushing self.

**Confessions of a Vampire**

Emmet's POV

I watched Edward from the corner of my eye as he stalked his favourite prey, and for once I didn't mean Bella. The larger than normal mountain lion had caught his eye; and the thirst shining in them was noticeable by a mile.

It was nearly as eager looking as the one that would sit on his pathetic, love filled face when Bella gave him a certain smile. These were obviously their little signals to each other. Me and Rosie had our own version. I'd wiggle my eye brows at her and she'd pretend to yawn, talk about obvious! Yet she never seemed to twig on that everyone new what she was getting at; seen as we never got tired. And they say I'm the dumb one. Not that I'd every call my beautiful baby girl a dumb blond; she was sort of smarter than me after all; plus she'd rip my ass apart in a second if I did.

I'd noticed Bella would smile then bit her lip and Edward would grin like the devil back at her, usually when they though no one was paying any attention to them.

I'd decided though that this hunting trip was going to get me the answers I wanted out of my bigger, little brother; as I watched him take down the beast in his grasp, without it so much as a getting in one good swipe. He'd found its throat and drained the huge cat dry.

"Come on Em!" He'd sighed as he walked back over to me, not a mark on him! "That's private!"

"You gotta give me something dude!" I'd protested as I'd wiped the blood from my face after devouring its mate; me of course, being covered. Rose used to joke with me about the mess I made of myself when we'd hunt, telling me that she was going to have a giant baby bib made so I didn't ruin my clothes.

"You know I'd tell you about me and Rosie" I grinned at the look sat on his face.

"You don't need to tell me? I've heard your mind enough on that subject!" He cringed.

Yeah it was true, we'd made existence troublesome for my lonely brother back when I'd finally managed to control my thirst and my mind came half sanely back to me. The poor guy couldn't even stand to be around us for over a decade. Esme had to persuasively encourage us to get our own place. The main stipulation being that it had to be at least a hundred miles away. I laughed at the memory. Apparently we'd become too much for her and Carlisle too.

"You can't tell me though that seeing all that shit didn't help in some way in guiding you in the right direction with her!" We both threw ourselves back down on the grass. I laid there with my arms behind my head looking up at the sky, waiting for his reply.

"Um...Maybe!" He grinned like a cat that got the cream and I knew he'd spill some more before this day was done.

After he got lucky with another tawny hided big cat, we went in search of my favourite delicacy; getting lucky after an hour or so running in the other direction.

"What do you want me to say Emmett she's amazing!" He groaned just at the thought of her

"Details my dear brother, I need details" Come, on! What the hell was he holding out on me for?

"She blows my mind!" He closed his eyes as if remembering a particular moment that would have been his reference behind that statement.

"Your mind huh?" That's when I felt his fist connect with my face! "Shit dude!"

A full blown wrestling match commenced in which Edward won. Damn I hated that head could get in my head like that!

Edward's POV

Why couldn't he just leave it alone? I hoped after I'd beaten his ass that he would've let the subject go, but apparently not!

"You guy's did do it right?" His head tilted to the side. "I mean the full blown main event and shit?

"I can't believe you're even asking me this shit! You remember your bed room right?" I could tell he was starting to grate on me because I'd started using my extended vocabulary that never got opened in front of my wife or any other woman if truth be told. It wasn't a pleasant thing for a lady to hear.

"Oh come on! Tell me something at least, I mean it's not like I'm asking you if you joined the mile high club or anything?" He shrugged.

My mouth betrayed me by letting out a little too nervous laugh in response.

"OH MY GOD! You did!" Emmett was on his feet instantaneously; staring down at me for more information. "Bella? As in your wife Bella! My new, sweet and innocent little sister?"

The smile on my face was my next traitor

"If I tell you, you've got to promise that you'll drop it then; stop harassing Bella with all the sex life shit and If you mention anything about me telling you all this, I'll tare you apart before Rosalie will be able to stop me. Get it?"


	6. Chapter 16

**Ok so I can't seem to upload more than 15 individual chapters so I've had to adjust how I'm up loading them. I decided to up load them individually then once I hit three new chapters, I'll re upload them with on one page; if that makes sense?**

**Any way I own nothing except the creating of Bella's Aunt and cousins, all the rest is the creation and property of Stephanie Meyer. All Hail!**

**Please take a second to review and let me know what you think.**

**I don't want to be carrying on with it if it's shit.**

**When Darkness Falls**

Bella's POV

I wasn't sure exactly when I'd decided I was ready for this; but I knew I was.

We had the house to ourselves again; the others had gone hunting. So I new I had time; they said it usually took three days right?

My mind was racing everywhere with the, what, why's and when's. Edward sat perched next to me looking still a little shocked at my sudden request. He hadn't said a word for the past half hour; we'd just looked at each other. He looked slightly panicked but mostly relaxed; like he'd been expecting this for a while. We'd been married for seven month now after all.

I had to admit, I had been putting it off for longer than I'd ever planned to; mainly because of how he made me feel when we were alone. But the longer I waited, the more difficult it would get. My husband would like nothing more than for my decision to be changed; for me to have nothing but a human life with him. It wasn't enough for me though.

The what, where and why's floated back around my mind.

I knew _what_ I wanted; I knew _where_ I wanted to be and of course he _was_ the reason why.

Yes! I was definitely, finally ready for this.

"You want me to...." his voice broke of again. He'd tried now a few times to get what he was saying out but never quite made it to the end of the sentence.

"Yes." I calmly stated back to him; knowing what he wanted to know.

"After we..." Again he was struggling to say the words.

"Yes." I couldn't quite get over how serine I felt about all this. I reached my hands out to his and he held them lovingly.

"Bella I'm not..." His eyebrows pulled together in a worried look now as he looked back up to my eye; as I confirmed my arrangements, if not sketchily, to him.

I'd broached the subject as soon as I knew my new family were out of earshot. He'd been taken completely off guard with it. I figured Alice had not seen enough through my indecision to warn him before hand. But on the flip side she didn't warn him that he was going to be altering me anytime soon either, and that made me nervous.

Even now he was still undecided as to whether or not to give me what I wanted.

"It's time..."I'd whispered in his ear. He'd spun around so fast I couldn't remember if he'd been looking away from me or not when I said it.

"Bella" His eyes seemed to be searching mine for something he couldn't quite find; doubt.

"It's ok Edward; this is what I want. He reluctantly nodded once but I knew he'd still want to talk about it first. "I have a request though..." He pulled me into one of my favourite Edward hugs, pressing his forehead to mine. Our eyes never strayed from each others."I want you to make love to me first...then...you know? I bit my lip but this time it was from nerves. That he'd find me absurd for thinking like this. In stead; he reached down for my hand and started to walk to the stairs; still never breaking our eye contact. Then he smiled.

So here we were; sat on our bed.

I lifted my other hand to his face and he closed his eyes, he kissed my palm and brought his own hand up to cover mine. He gently pulled me up onto his lap before finding my lips and crushing them tenderly with his own. I felt his hand move up around my throat before carrying on its course, stopping when it cupped the back of my neck, enabling him to pull me closer to him. The shivers it sent down my spine were unbelievable. Our kiss began to increase in both pressure and speed; both of us getting lost in the moment.

Then he slowed the pace back down, and I started to worry whether or not I'd die from what he was doing to me, before he'd even get the chance to bite me. The thought of what was coming at the end of this seemed to fuel me on. My hands wound them selves through his hair as my heart started to race on ahead of me.

We got lost in each other.

I felt the pulse rising through my body and noticed the look on Edward's face that meant we were both at the same place.

"Are you sure?" He almost pleaded in my ear in a voice barely more than a whisper. Like he'd hoped maybe I'd changed my mind as we were so close.

I managed to open my eyes and focus on his face. Our heads were touching again; the tremor through my body starting to peak. "Yes!" I whispered back and just then I lost it as he started kissing me again. I felt blissfully happy in that moment as I felt myself trembling underneath him. His lips found there way up my jaw and to the right spot on my neck. His body tensed above me as he closed his eyes in his own moment of pleasure, and I couldn't help but smile.

That's when I felt his kiss turn into a sting.

It felt strange because it hurt as his teeth broke through my skin, but then it was still just as if he were kissing me.

Why wasn't this burning?

Everyone had told me about the raging fire that would seem to engulf me but I felt nothing but his lips on me.

That was when I noticed how hard he was suddenly pulling me towards him; forcing my body, my throat more to his mouth. He almost sounded like he was purring. I felt the pressure between us gaining strength. My mind started to get fuzzy as I realised I'd pushed him too far.

He wasn't going to stop.

All the colours around me started to fade; my head started to fill with my lullaby as I thought weakly over all the love I had for the man about to kill me.

My eyes flew open as Edward walked through the bedroom door carrying a breakfast tray; my lullaby playing in the background.

My dream had seemed so real. It should have been a nightmare but no part of me could feel any fear at what had happened; or been afraid of him. I still wanted him to change me, and I knew I was ready. If my dream were to become reality then I would welcome that fate too.


	7. Chapter 17

**Breakfast in bed**

He came and jumped carefully on the bed by my side; the tray balanced on one hand.

Show off!

"Good morning sleepy" He beamed at me. "Did you sleep well?"

"I shouldn't have, but I did" I mumbled, closing my eyes again for a moment, before finally sitting up next to him; pulling the comforter up around my chest. I guess I'd heard the music in my dream so clearly because it had been playing in here before I woke up.

Before I had time to say anything else, he'd slipped the laden tray on my lap. Its bounty comprised of a fresh fruit salad, waffles and syrup (my favourite) and a large glass of fresh orange juice. But I also noticed a single red rose gently placed along side the food.

I couldn't help but smile at his gesture; leaning over and kissing him softly on the cheek. His smile spread wide as I looked at him. I couldn't help myself doing it again, this time letting my lips linger on his. I felt him move quickly, my human eyes would have missed it if I'd have been looking. When I opened my eyes again I noticed the tray was no longer on the bed in front of me.

Me being clumsy, I'd almost sent it crashing all over with my eagerness.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself." My guess was that he was referring to my dreams again; eying me as he put it back on my lap, making sure I wasn't going to do it again.

I vaguely remember some of my dreams before the latter, they were filled with... Oh God!

"Why do you say that?" I tried to make my face look puzzled.

"Well..." He bounced his body closer to mine and propped his head u with his hand so he could look at me. "You said my name an awful lot last night...And you were making some of those little noises you make." He stroked down my arm with his finger and sent electricity coursing through my body.

"Oh my God!" Scarlet wasn't even the right description for what colour I flushed. I threw my hands up to cover my face moaning; leaving Edward to once again to catch the tray like before.

"Yeah it went something like that" he poked out his tongue and bit is teasingly.

I knew I shouldn't let it embarrass me too much. I mean; we are married, but I couldn't help but throw myself back on the bed. I pulled a pillow over my head and groaned into it.

"That too..." Giggles were now escaping him.

I didn't think about the tray in his hands as I grabbed the pillow from my face and launched it at him. He knew just what to do and say to get me like this. Damn that boy!

"You only had to say you weren't hungry you know, you don't have to keep trying to knock it over!" He laughed again

He lay back down by me as I ate my waffles. His nose scrunched up at the food.

"Am I going to miss this after?" I asked; referring to the food.

"I doubt it. I used to love pancakes, or at least I think I did anyway. Now they just repulse me. Your taste will change. Food doesn't really taste like anything anymore.

"About the changing thing?" I felt him tense up beside me.

"Go on?" His voice had a nervous edge to it all of a sudden.

"I want to set a date." I shrugged my shoulders as I tried to sound like it was no big deal.

"A date? Bella... it's not a celebration!" I felt his forehead press against my arm as he sighed "It's not going to be a walk in the park honey..."

"I know that!" I cut him off. "It's just, I've been thinking about it a lot recently..." It was my turn to be cut off.

"That's what's been bothering you!" He nodded like he was recognising something he'd been trying to work out. "Bella, there's no rush for this, I told you; you can take as long as you want to..."

"I'm ready Edward." And just like in my dream there wasn't a hint of worry or doubt in my mind.

He groaned.

Our conversation continued as I finished my breakfast in bed.

"Edward, I don't see the hold up. It's not like you knew this wasn't coming...Oh wait! You were hoping I'd change my mind!" My eyes glazed over for a second as I thought about it.

"It's not that." The tray was pushed aside and I was in his arms before I could blink. "It's just There's so much more you could do with your life first Bella, I'm not saying to never change just... You could actually go to college...You'd love it I know you would."

He moved in to kiss my collar and my body ached for him to make me feel like it did in my dreams. Things that I knew he was more than capable of making me feel. But I had to at least try and focus here.

"I was still planning on going to college! I've already sorted it to take this year out Edward you know that. I did that so I could at least try and ease into the whole blood lust bit of things before I tried my hand at human contact again; and I'm already eating into that time. So technically it's you stopping my college education."

Bellow the belt I know, but needs must.

"Can we please not talk about this right now?"

"I don't want to fight with you Edward. There's time for that when we don't have the house to ourselves." I gave him my best practiced pout and he couldn't help but chuckle at me.

He let out a huge sigh as I snuggled myself into his chest.

At least the idea was out there now. He knew what I'd be asking of him would be in the immediate future.

Every part of my dream last night seemed to sum up exactly what I wanted. Obviously I'd prefer him to not kill me...a chance however, that I would gladly take. But for the moment I wanted to forget about it again, and make the most of the time I had left alone with my husband. I rolled over on him looking down into his eyes. This new position seemed to please him. Our eyes locked and it felt like we new in that second, exactly what the other way thinking; like having a silent conversation. I knew what he wanted and he knew what I wanted. Although in that second want wasn't a strong enough word.


	8. Just a note

**Ok so this isn't a new chapter but just a note to anyone reading and following this story. I've been thinking about the direction I want this to go, and after much deliberation I finally know where it's going to lead. I've now taken out of the equation the danger to Bella that she tells Charlie about in consideration. I figured I didn't need the Volturi involvement in the story. It'll become apparent as to why later.**


	9. Chapters 16 to 18

**Ok so I can't seem to upload more than 15 individual chapters so I've had to adjust how I'm up loading them. I decided to up load them individually then once I hit three new chapters, I'll re upload them with on one page; if that makes sense?**

**Any way I own nothing except the creating of Bella's Aunt and cousins, all the rest is the creation and property of Stephanie Meyer. All Hail!**

**Please take a second to review and let me know what you think.**

**I don't want to be carrying on with it if it's shit.**

**When Darkness Falls**

Bella's POV

I wasn't sure exactly when I'd decided I was ready for this; but I knew I was.

We had the house to ourselves again; the others had gone hunting. So I new I had time; they said it usually took three days right?

My mind was racing everywhere with the, what, why's and when's. Edward sat perched next to me looking still a little shocked at my sudden request. He hadn't said a word for the past half hour; we'd just looked at each other. He looked slightly panicked but mostly relaxed; like he'd been expecting this for a while. We'd been married for seven month now after all.

I had to admit, I had been putting it off for longer than I'd ever planned to; mainly because of how he made me feel when we were alone. But the longer I waited, the more difficult it would get. My husband would like nothing more than for my decision to be changed; for me to have nothing but a human life with him. It wasn't enough for me though.

The what, where and why's floated back around my mind.

I knew _what_ I wanted; I knew _where_ I wanted to be and of course he _was_ the reason why.

Yes! I was definitely, finally ready for this.

"You want me to...." his voice broke of again. He'd tried now a few times to get what he was saying out but never quite made it to the end of the sentence.

"Yes." I calmly stated back to him; knowing what he wanted to know.

"After we..." Again he was struggling to say the words.

"Yes." I couldn't quite get over how serine I felt about all this. I reached my hands out to his and he held them lovingly.

"Bella I'm not..." His eyebrows pulled together in a worried look now as he looked back up to my eye; as I confirmed my arrangements, if not sketchily, to him.

I'd broached the subject as soon as I knew my new family were out of earshot. He'd been taken completely off guard with it. I figured Alice had not seen enough through my indecision to warn him before hand. But on the flip side she didn't warn him that he was going to be altering me anytime soon either, and that made me nervous.

Even now he was still undecided as to whether or not to give me what I wanted.

"It's time..."I'd whispered in his ear. He'd spun around so fast I couldn't remember if he'd been looking away from me or not when I said it.

"Bella" His eyes seemed to be searching mine for something he couldn't quite find; doubt.

"It's ok Edward; this is what I want. He reluctantly nodded once but I knew he'd still want to talk about it first. "I have a request though..." He pulled me into one of my favourite Edward hugs, pressing his forehead to mine. Our eyes never strayed from each others."I want you to make love to me first...then...you know? I bit my lip but this time it was from nerves. That he'd find me absurd for thinking like this. In stead; he reached down for my hand and started to walk to the stairs; still never breaking our eye contact. Then he smiled.

So here we were; sat on our bed.

I lifted my other hand to his face and he closed his eyes, he kissed my palm and brought his own hand up to cover mine. He gently pulled me up onto his lap before finding my lips and crushing them tenderly with his own. I felt his hand move up around my throat before carrying on its course, stopping when it cupped the back of my neck, enabling him to pull me closer to him. The shivers it sent down my spine were unbelievable. Our kiss began to increase in both pressure and speed; both of us getting lost in the moment.

Then he slowed the pace back down, and I started to worry whether or not I'd die from what he was doing to me, before he'd even get the chance to bite me. The thought of what was coming at the end of this seemed to fuel me on. My hands wound them selves through his hair as my heart started to race on ahead of me.

We got lost in each other.

I felt the pulse rising through my body and noticed the look on Edward's face that meant we were both at the same place.

"Are you sure?" He almost pleaded in my ear in a voice barely more than a whisper. Like he'd hoped maybe I'd changed my mind as we were so close.

I managed to open my eyes and focus on his face. Our heads were touching again; the tremor through my body starting to peak. "Yes!" I whispered back and just then I lost it as he started kissing me again. I felt blissfully happy in that moment as I felt myself trembling underneath him. His lips found there way up my jaw and to the right spot on my neck. His body tensed above me as he closed his eyes in his own moment of pleasure, and I couldn't help but smile.

That's when I felt his kiss turn into a sting.

It felt strange because it hurt as his teeth broke through my skin, but then it was still just as if he were kissing me.

Why wasn't this burning?

Everyone had told me about the raging fire that would seem to engulf me but I felt nothing but his lips on me.

That was when I noticed how hard he was suddenly pulling me towards him; forcing my body, my throat more to his mouth. He almost sounded like he was purring. I felt the pressure between us gaining strength. My mind started to get fuzzy as I realised I'd pushed him too far.

He wasn't going to stop.

All the colours around me started to fade; my head started to fill with my lullaby as I thought weakly over all the love I had for the man about to kill me.

My eyes flew open as Edward walked through the bedroom door carrying a breakfast tray; my lullaby playing in the background.

My dream had seemed so real. It should have been a nightmare but no part of me could feel any fear at what had happened; or been afraid of him. I still wanted him to change me, and I knew I was ready. If my dream were to become reality then I would welcome that fate too.

**Breakfast in bed**

He came and jumped carefully on the bed by my side; the tray balanced on one hand.

Show off!

"Good morning sleepy" He beamed at me. "Did you sleep well?"

"I shouldn't have, but I did" I mumbled, closing my eyes again for a moment, before finally sitting up next to him; pulling the comforter up around my chest. I guess I'd heard the music in my dream so clearly because it had been playing in here before I woke up.

Before I had time to say anything else, he'd slipped the laden tray on my lap. Its bounty comprised of a fresh fruit salad, waffles and syrup (my favourite) and a large glass of fresh orange juice. But I also noticed a single red rose gently placed along side the food.

I couldn't help but smile at his gesture; leaning over and kissing him softly on the cheek. His smile spread wide as I looked at him. I couldn't help myself doing it again, this time letting my lips linger on his. I felt him move quickly, my human eyes would have missed it if I'd have been looking. When I opened my eyes again I noticed the tray was no longer on the bed in front of me.

Me being clumsy, I'd almost sent it crashing all over with my eagerness.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself." My guess was that he was referring to my dreams again; eying me as he put it back on my lap, making sure I wasn't going to do it again.

I vaguely remember some of my dreams before the latter, they were filled with... Oh God!

"Why do you say that?" I tried to make my face look puzzled.

"Well..." He bounced his body closer to mine and propped his head u with his hand so he could look at me. "You said my name an awful lot last night...And you were making some of those little noises you make." He stroked down my arm with his finger and sent electricity coursing through my body.

"Oh my God!" Scarlet wasn't even the right description for what colour I flushed. I threw my hands up to cover my face moaning; leaving Edward to once again to catch the tray like before.

"Yeah it went something like that" he poked out his tongue and bit is teasingly.

I knew I shouldn't let it embarrass me too much. I mean; we are married, but I couldn't help but throw myself back on the bed. I pulled a pillow over my head and groaned into it.

"That too..." Giggles were now escaping him.

I didn't think about the tray in his hands as I grabbed the pillow from my face and launched it at him. He knew just what to do and say to get me like this. Damn that boy!

"You only had to say you weren't hungry you know, you don't have to keep trying to knock it over!" He laughed again

He lay back down by me as I ate my waffles. His nose scrunched up at the food.

"Am I going to miss this after?" I asked; referring to the food.

"I doubt it. I used to love pancakes, or at least I think I did anyway. Now they just repulse me. Your taste will change. Food doesn't really taste like anything anymore.

"About the changing thing?" I felt him tense up beside me.

"Go on?" His voice had a nervous edge to it all of a sudden.

"I want to set a date." I shrugged my shoulders as I tried to sound like it was no big deal.

"A date? Bella... it's not a celebration!" I felt his forehead press against my arm as he sighed "It's not going to be a walk in the park honey..."

"I know that!" I cut him off. "It's just, I've been thinking about it a lot recently..." It was my turn to be cut off.

"That's what's been bothering you!" He nodded like he was recognising something he'd been trying to work out. "Bella, there's no rush for this, I told you; you can take as long as you want to..."

"I'm ready Edward." And just like in my dream there wasn't a hint of worry or doubt in my mind.

He groaned.

Our conversation continued as I finished my breakfast in bed.

"Edward, I don't see the hold up. It's not like you knew this wasn't coming...Oh wait! You were hoping I'd change my mind!" My eyes glazed over for a second as I thought about it.

"It's not that." The tray was pushed aside and I was in his arms before I could blink. "It's just There's so much more you could do with your life first Bella, I'm not saying to never change just... You could actually go to college...You'd love it I know you would."

He moved in to kiss my collar and my body ached for him to make me feel like it did in my dreams. Things that I knew he was more than capable of making me feel. But I had to at least try and focus here.

"I was still planning on going to college! I've already sorted it to take this year out Edward you know that. I did that so I could at least try and ease into the whole blood lust bit of things before I tried my hand at human contact again; and I'm already eating into that time. So technically it's you stopping my college education."

Bellow the belt I know, but needs must.

"Can we please not talk about this right now?"

"I don't want to fight with you Edward. There's time for that when we don't have the house to ourselves." I gave him my best practiced pout and he couldn't help but chuckle at me.

He let out a huge sigh as I snuggled myself into his chest.

At least the idea was out there now. He knew what I'd be asking of him would be in the immediate future.

Every part of my dream last night seemed to sum up exactly what I wanted. Obviously I'd prefer him to not kill me...a chance however, that I would gladly take. But for the moment I wanted to forget about it again, and make the most of the time I had left alone with my husband. I rolled over on him looking down into his eyes. This new position seemed to please him. Our eyes locked and it felt like we new in that second, exactly what the other way thinking; like having a silent conversation. I knew what he wanted and he knew what I wanted. Although in that second want wasn't a strong enough word.

**Always out of reach**

So I was definitely running out of human time with Bella now.

She'd made her intentions for me to change her soon known to me and I wasn't going to be able to get out of it.

I decided to at least try to convince her otherwise, but I should really just accept that this was going to happen.

I'd made her breakfast again, though I didn't take to our room to her. I thought it might be safer to just have it in the kitchen, rather than having to keep whipping the tray away from her again. I loved her impatience for me.

We went into town too, to go to the bookstore, and Bella spent a good while perusing over all the dusty covers of books no one paid any attention to right in the back. She liked looking at these books because she often came across one that she'd savour, like they were some kind of secret treasure and only she new about them.

I was paying for the books she'd picked out; not that she was happy about it. I handed over the money to the store clerk and looked over to her and smiled, noticing she was talking to a girl I recognised from high school, her friend holding a baby. They seemed to be lost in conversation so I went over to meet them.

"Cassie, you remember Edward right?" Bella gestured to me and I smiled, I was really embarrassed because I still couldn't remember her last name.

"Yes! Hi Edward." She beamed up at me.

"Hi" I returned her smile stuffing my hands in my pocket nervously, I was glad Bella couldn't hear thoughts too, because this girl definitely remembered me! In vivid details that scared the crap out of me if I'm honest. They could have been classed as the thought of a stalker!

"So did I hear right that you guys are getting married?" She looked almost hopeful that she'd miss heard her informer.

"Actually ...we already are." She replied proudly looking at me.

Again I just smiled back.

Just then Cassie's phone rang in her bag.

"Oh shoot!" She tried to dig in her bag to find it but couldn't quite seem to, so she did the unexpected and thrust the Baby at Bella. Bella reluctantly took her and the woman now delved back into her purse like it was a bottomless pit. When she found it she flipped it open and greeted her caller. Bella tried to pass the child back but Cassie just raised a finger as if to ask her to wait, so she looked down at the baby in her arms and smiled.

There was something in her eyes as she did and I thought my heart had dropped through the floor. The pain was almost unbearable.

My Bella looked perfect with this tiny bundle, that she looked lovingly down at, nestled in her arms.

It was the one thing that I longed for secretly. I wanted nothing more than to be able to share that kind of love with her, to father her children.

It just reminded me of everything I couldn't have but craved. It would have never bothered me before Bella because I could never see myself being where I am now.

Now I was here though....

I shocked myself by stepping closer and putting my icy finger to the child's hand which it proceeded to grab tightly. I hadn't realised I'd stopped breathing; my eyes wide in amazement. The baby couldn't be more than a few weeks old, if that.

Bella just stared at me for a minute before returning her attention back to the blessing in her arms.

I took a mental note of my perfect vision and burned it into my hand. At least then I'd know what it would've looked like.

We'd spent the rest of our second day alone doing different things after that, but the image of my wife holding that child, looking down and cooing crushed me.

We'd looked over the photographs taken at our wedding and had the ones from our honeymoon still to go through later. Bella seemed shocked at seeing herself from a different point of view than on the day.

"I...I didn't look as hideous as I thought." She said it like it surprised her.

"There were no words to describe how truly beautiful you looked Bella...When I saw you walking towards me, I..." My eyes closed at the memory and I couldn't finish my sentence; so I buried my face in her hair, pushing through it with my nose until I could kiss behind her ear. She turned her head to allow me better access as she closed her eyes and hummed with pleasure.

Of course we'd spent a number of hours getting up to mischief around the house too. We always seemed to make time for that.

But as much as my wife had filled my still heart, a small hole felt present now; one that would never go away again after today.

As the evening drew in, we seemed to navigate out of the house again. We had brought ourselves into our meadow. The moonlight that shone down into the little open space around us illuminated the trees in an almost eerie, but still beautiful glow. Everything around us seemed to be varying in shades of grey from the darkness.

"I'd never have thought it could look so different just for the lack of daylight!" She'd gasped as we'd broached the edge of the trees.

"I've been here a few times at night and it still never fails to amaze me how much it changes. It's always different depending on what time of day it is, when in the year you come or by just how much cloud is in the sky, but it's always just as beautiful.

We walked over to the middle of the shorter grass of the small clearing, sitting down next to each other. The night air around us was almost sultry and stifling but it meant I could hold my wife and not have to worry about her teeth breaking from chattering too hard with my radiating coldness.

She snuggled into my arms and sighed. I leaned us back onto the grass so we could gaze at the stars. It wasn't on a tropical beach but it was just as satisfying.

She rolled onto her stomach at my side and propped her head up on my stomach to look up at me. She didn't say a word. We just looked at each other for the longest time; like we were taking in every detail of each other, committing it to memory.

"What is it?" She asked at the angst on my face.

"Nothing" I tried to shrug it off.

"Edward?" She gave me her best tell me or you die look and I had to restrain myself from laughing. "Please tell me? Please?" Now she started trying to pout.

I couldn't help it; I brought my hands up and pinched her lips back out into a straight line and even she couldn't help but grin.

"That's better!" I smiled back at her as I let go and it stayed there.

"What's bothering you so much Edward?" Again with the pleading! Her eyes were begging me to tell her.

Ok here goes....


	10. Chapter 19 to 21

**Waiting for a Star to Fall**

"Edward?" The concern in her voice was now on the verge of bring tears to her chocolate eyes.

"Bella... I love you. You know that right?" I started, not quite knowing how to try and make her listen to me.

"Yeah..." I could feel her trembling in panic and I hated it. I turned over to her, placing my hand on her face.

"It's just...God how do I say this?" I felt my face scrunch up in worry. Worry that she might take what I was about to say the wrong way.

"Just...tell...me...Edward please this is torture! Did I do something to upset you?" All her insecurities came back after all this time in that one second, and now I was really worried. I didn't want to break her heart.

"I can't take your life away from you..." I closed my eyes at what I was saying.

Bella's eyes were wide, shocked and hurt. I had to do damage control and fast!

"Here me out first please?" I begged, literally getting up on my knees

"Go on?" She listened but her gaze was a million miles away as I saw the first single tear seep from here unblinking eyes.

"I can't take what you deserve away from you. You have so much you could have that I can't...give you...I mean..." My hands grasped hers and held them endearingly, hoping that I could bring this up without crushing her too much.

Bella's POV

This was agony. A million things swam in my head right now. I tried to think if I'd done anything to warrant this reaction from him. I thought we'd cleared all this changing stuff up. Oh God! Why did he have to be so damn cryptic all the time! Wait...

"Oh God I know what this is about." Realization washed through me.

"You do?" He looked dubious.

"This is about earlier isn't it?" I half laughed in disbelief. "With what happened in the book store, with Lilly..."

"I thought her name was Cassie...Hardwick? That was her last name!" He huffed in recognition.

"I was talking about the baby! The baby's name was Lilly" I found my focus and looked at him. He fidgeted nervously so I knew I was right.

"It's just...I want that...but I can't have it.

"Edward! It doesn't matter to me, you know that! We've been through this!" She almost sounded annoyed now.

"But that's not the point Bella! You shouldn't have to give that up; not for me. You can't be so sure that you want to give up something you've never had, love."

"Well I hope this isn't you trying to tell me you want a divorce already, because you can forget it!" I tried desperately hoping to sound amusing.

"Of course I'm not Bella don't be ridiculous!" Apparently he didn't find it funny.

"Then what _are _you suggesting then Edward? Because I'm confused as to how you think I could possibly have a baby that didn't involve you. And seen as that's not an option then I'm more than happy to not go there."

"I saw your face Sweetheart!" He still wasn't listening.

"Edward, listen to me because this will be the last time I say his ever! I don't care! I'm happy with you in my life! I don't need anything else, including a baby! They scream and drool and smell and keep people awake! Yes they're cute, and holding them is great, but it's better when you can give them _back_!" I let out a sigh as my words had exhausted me.

"Does that mean that this would still apply if I were human?"

"That would be different!" I was really getting exasperated with him now.

"Tell me why?" He lay back by my side again looking at me intently.

"Because then it would be an option!" There was no tone left in my voice, like it was an automated response "But it's not and that's fine with me.

"You use the term fine to loosely Bella." He chuckled so at least panic had well and truly taken a hike. "There would be nothing I wouldn't do for you and if there were anyway I could give you that... I would..."

That was when I realised just how much this did bother him. I never even thought that he would have considered children.

I don't know why I thought he wouldn't have. I knew that Rosalie and Esme had a hard time with it but I never pegged Edward as the paternal kind. Not that I didn't think he be a great father if he got the chance.

Our conversation seemed to smooth over his anxiety; after we discussed it some more and I'd assured him that I understood all the consequences of what I wanted. So yet again, my alterations were back on. More to the point they were set for tomorrow. I wanted to strike while the iron was hot. That way the others would be back before my three days were up and there would be enough of them to contain me if needed when I woke up.

Oh my God I was really going to do this.

The rest of the evening was spent watching the night sky. There seemed to be millions more stars visible from here without all the light pollution from the town. It was beautiful.

Just then a shooting star blazed across the black canvas above us, we both sat up to watch it as it disappeared towards the horizon.

"Make a wish Bella"

Make a wish, one simple wish...I wish I could give Edward everything he'd ever wanted.

"What did you wish for?" He asked as we lay back down in each other's arms.

"I wished for you" He smiled at my reply. It wasn't a lie, I had wish for him.

**How Do you Say goodbye?**

Edwards POV

Considering our arrangements last night, Bella slept surprisingly well. She hardly said a word all night and had actually snored a little. I had a really hard time not to laugh too hard; I didn't want to wake her up. This would be the last night's sleep she would have to dream.

I still didn't like the idea but I'd come to the conclusion that this woman was prepared to give everything up...for me? I didn't get why she would do that but she wanted to, to be with me. I had to admit that my selfish side won over and wanted her to myself forever. So I would give into her tonight, our last night alone before the others came back.

Bella's POV

You would think that on the eve of your own death, knowing that it was coming, would make even the strongest willed person scared.

But I wasn't; even after my dream in which Edward killed me, I still couldn't wait to face my fate.

The day past relatively slowly; Edward had made me a huge breakfast that I couldn't finish, then I'd rung my Dad to test the water, I figured I'd give him a chance to change his mind or if he hadn't, to say goodbye. Even though I was still mad at him, I couldn't help but shed silent tears when he'd said his mind was made up and it wasn't going to change. I'd kept calm until I'd replaced the receiver. Edward had wrapped himself around me resting his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry it wasn't what you wanted to hear." He sighed into my ear.

Then I'd called my mom and that was brutal. I kept picturing my Aunt Gina's face from the funeral, and decided against filling her in with the same information I had to Charlie.

"Honey how are you?" She squealed. "How's Edward? I haven't heard from you in so long!"

"Were great mom. How are you and Phil?" I replied; the lump in my throat already rising.

"Oh well, you know Phil! And I'm great, better for hearing you're voice..." She ploughed on about how she missed me and couldn't wait for us to visit. It didn't take long for her to pick up on the upset in my voice. "Honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing mom I'm fine." I lied

"Don't give me that! I know when something's wrong with you Isabella Swa....Cullen, huh that's still weird."

I couldn't help but smile at her. "It's nothing really, probably just pms." I knew she wouldn't question that, she new how I got when I got my period.

I could get really bad with the crying and mood swings. One time I'd even cried at a milk advert! Just because it upset me that the girl never put the milk back in the fridge! I was bawling at the TV, that now her mother would have to go out in the cold to get some more. Then I went through a whole scenario in my head where, she'd be out to get it from the store and it would be icy and she'd crash her car and then the little girl would be lonely and... Anyway, the point was, I cried like a baby at anything when nit was that time of the month.

We talked for what felt like hours and it nearly killed me when she started to reminisce about when I was a little girl; how she'd watched me blossom into a beautiful woman before her eyes.

"You know, when I watched you walk down that isle... My baby girl..." I could tell from her voice that she'd caved too. "I was so proud of you. My little girl was standing there as a beautiful young woman with a great guy stood waiting for you. I saw the look on his face

Bella and I knew you'd be okay; I new with the look in his eye how much he loved you and that he would take care of you. That was the only way I could cope with the fact I was losing you baby, knowing that you'd be looked after by someone like Edward. He's a wonderful Man."

"I know he is mom, you have no idea..." My eyes were now completely obscured with tears now.

"Oh okay honey." The sound was muffled. "Bella honey I got to go, Phil's got this thing and... we're already running late..." Her words starting to hurry in here haste.

"You should have said! I'd have let you go..."

"What and miss your voice, no way!" Listen I'll talk to you later okay?" She quizzed

_No mom you won't_ I thought.

"Okay honey bye..."

"Mom!" I couldn't help but shout down the phone, I had to say this.

"What is it honey?" She was so oblivious.

"I...I love you... so much!" Then I crumbled into a pile on the floor.

"I love you too honey; always and unconditionally. I really have to go though. Bye sweetie." Then the line went dead.

"Goodbye mom." I carried on regardless.

My tears were relentless. Edward just held me there on the floor.

"Bella this is too hard..."

"No Edward! Its okay, that was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, the hardest thing was living without you. I can't do to you what I just did to my mother; it would literally kill me to try." I looked up into his pained eyes and smiled. I dried my eyes before getting to my knees and turning to face him. I took his hand in mine. "I mean that Edward."

**Love changes everything**

Edwards Pov

I knew beyond doubt after witnessing Bella tell her mother goodbye, that this really was meant to be. I was going to spend the rest of my eternity, how ever long that may be with this beautiful woman that I treasured more than anything.

It took a while for her to stop her tears. When they finally stopped she'd continued to convulse every now and again with aftershocks. But she regained her composure perfectly.

We spent the rest of the day talking about her change. She wanted to know exactly what to expect and how best to cope with it. I could only tell her that everyone I'd talked to had said that it had been different for them all.

"Every single one of us had the...burning though. Bella I can't lie, it's the worst pain I ever remember going though." I couldn't help but tightly shut my eyes at the memory. I could still remember too vividly what it felt like and I didn't relish the fact that I would be putting her through that same pain.

"I have the thought of you to get me through it Edward." Her voice was suddenly calm and filled with love.

She reached up and touched my face. Her hand was so warm and soft; I turned my cheek to kiss her palm. And she smiled at me before getting up and closing the gap between us. I welcomed her onto my lap and into my arms. Her hand wound around my neck and my body's craving for her kicked up a gear. Our mouths met and tongues toyed with each other.

Her sweet scent enveloped every fibre of my being and I new this was it. Our time was almost up. Once we stared this there'd be no stopping what was to follow and I was suddenly at peace with that; I almost welcomed the prospect.

We kissed for what seemed like an age; neither one of us in a rush with our love.

I found myself lifting her in my arms; slowly ascending the stairs. We never once broke our kiss as I pushed open the bedroom door and closed it again behind us.

I laid her down on the covers carefully before resuming our kiss. I let my body hover over hers, then, gently lowered myself onto her allowing only the slightest pressure of my weight to push against her. Even though it was very gentle and exaggerated, the growing desire within me continued to rise. I felt her hand tugging on the buttons of my shirt as I found my way to the zipper on the front of her sweater. I felt like a child opening a gift on Christmas morning as I felt it's resistance at being pulled down. Bella had always felt like a gift to me, one to be respected and cherished.

When we were through with each others clothes we lay there for a while; never taking our eyes off one another. My hand traced down her throat and down the middle of her chest; finally settling into little circles around her belly button. Who'd have thought that something so small could entrance a man? I leaned down and kissed it delicately, enjoying my wife's responsive arch of her back. I couldn't help but smile as I kissed it again to be met with the very same action. I moved and found myself kissing down her thigh until I reached her knee. Placing a hand in its crook, I pulled it gently up and around my hip. Bella moaned and wrapped her arms back around my collar, while she weaved her fingers through my hair. The sensation was amazing, I felt as if my brain might melt under her touch. Bella was now pulling at me to change my position which meant she was done with the playtime. It amazed me how we could silently tell each other what we wanted like this.

Our body's finally merged and we were lost in the entire experience of each other once again. I never grew tired of this contact with my wife. It was the most extraordinary experience I'd ever had to feel my body behaving and reacting like this.

Bella was almost silent except for the low moans and gasps she emitted often. I didn't mind she wasn't her usual vocal self because this was different than any other time we'd spent together like this. I felt stronger and more intense than it ever had. Bella's head pushed back into the pillow as her eyes rolled up and her eyes fluttered shut. I was kind of glad because I could feel my own body racing to the same place as hers. Her body rocked forcefully underneath me and I new she was there. I lowered my head, feeling the building tension almost peaking within me, and whispered in her ear.

"Bella... are you sure." My breathing was laboured and echoed off of her skin and back onto my own.

"Yes." She touched her head to mine to look in my eyes as my body found the sweet release it longed for. She reached her mouth to my own allowing our tongues to dance with each other; though my mouth eventually left hers and kissed its way down the column of her throat. My mouth was now swimming with the poison that would finally stop her beautiful beating heart, as I found the pulsing sweet spot that I now seemed to crave. Worry flooded my mind now as to whether or not I'd be able to stop myself, with no one else here to stop me if I couldn't, my sweet Bella would not stand a chance. NO! I loved Bella and would not let the monster within me defeat me in my quest to protect her now. I let myself leave her a few lingering kisses and I felt her smiling. My lips parted and my teeth ready...

Alice's POV

I'd just finished of a medium sized elk and was walking back to Jasper who had taken out one of the larger males. He held out his hand for me. I gently took it and twirled myself into his arms.

Jasper was an amazing hunter and my mind raced at the sight of his engaging dance with his prey. He leaned his head down and placed a delicate kiss on my nose; I couldn't help but wrinkle it back at him. He smiled one of his sweetest smiles reserved just for me.

That's when I saw it.

Bella and Edward were in each others arms in there room, I could feel the sweet atmosphere surrounding them. But something was wrong; this was different to the normal scenario of Bella becoming one of us that I was accustomed to seeing. I now no longer saw her changing and it worried me, I wanted to shout Carlisle, but my mind hadn't finished showing what it endeavoured to show me yet. As I watched there seemingly harmless final kisses for now at least, Edwards body bucked up in pain, no, agony! I could feel the panic rising within me."

"Alice what is it? What's happening? He probed gently so he didn't startle me with his concern.

"No Edward!" I couldn't help but call out.

I vaguely heard the rest of my family's voices gather round us and question what was happening.

Bella's POV

"Oh my God Edward! What is it? What's wrong?" I screamed as my body froze over where he lay on the floor by our bed, writhing like he was being tortured by a tazer gun. The cascading tears down my face were blurring my vision of him and I couldn't take it! I had no one here to even try to begin to explain what was happening to him, and there didn't seem to be anything I could do. All of a sudden he stopped and his eyes closed. He was still. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOO! I screamed at him. "You can't do this to me Edward! Not now! Please...Please? Not now. I need you!" I felt the scar on my heart tear wide and hard. "Please? Please? Please?" I begged in a whisper. "Edward! Please don't leave me?" I give up and closed my eyes in defeat. I lowered my face to his and kisses his still mouth and his Lips gave way to mine...And they were warm...Wait! That wasn't right? I lifted my head to look at him in shock. I gently laid my hand on his face only to find his skin warm and soft as in my skin kind of soft. What the...

Edward suddenly took in a huge breath, and gasped like he actually needed the oxygen.

His eyes flew open as I stared at him in disbelief. They blinked a few times as he looked to be taking in his surroundings. Our eyes met full on for the first time. My chocolate brown to his emerald green.

After a second a smile appeared on his face as he looked at me. I couldn't help but throw my arms around him and put my head on his warm heaving chest. Then the strangest sound I'd ever heard from Edward beat against my face.

His Heart was beating!!!


	11. Chapter 22

**Wishing on a star... I guess it works!**

Edward's POV

Whoa! What the hell was that?

My mind raced through the events that lead to this moment.

I know I was with my Bella, and we were...well, we had just made the sweetest love we ever had to each other and I know I tasted the venom in my mouth...that now seemed to be gone completely...odd? Then everything went...different. My mind seemed to close in, my body felt weak and I felt the strangest sensation in my chest.

I could here her crying and I wanted so badly to hold her; actually I would have just liked to have been able to move so at least she'd have some idea I was ok. But I seemed to be currently paralyzed. I hoped it wasn't going to be permanent.

I don't know how long I'd been out like this but it was starting to worry me, not for myself but for my beautiful, beautiful Bella...Wait why did I suddenly feel so warm inside?...Talk about confusing!

"Please? Please? Please? Edward Please don't leave me?

I'm not goin....

WHAT WAS THAT! I'd definitely felt an amazing pressure on my lips, I had to have that again!

Bella! I have to try and do something.

Just then my chest felt like it was being vacuumed from the inside. Breathe.

I gasped and the air that filled my lungs felt like heaven and seemed to clear my head. I started to feel my ability to move again.

I didn't get this at all. I knew Bella was by my side but I couldn't smell her sweet scent as strongly, nor could I feel the burn in my throat that I battled to ignore in her presence.

I managed to open my eyes but it took me a moment to adjust, like I could use a pair of glasses or something. I blinked several times to try and clear the cloudiness and it worked to some extent, but my vision was nowhere near as sharp as it had been. My hearing wasn't as good either; I could barely hear anything outside the house.

It was still dark so I figured what ever the hell did happen didn't take to long.

I searched around until I found her sat there, still as beautiful as ever. She threw her arms around me and my body seemed to mould to hers even more perfectly that it had. Then she sat back up just as quickly and looked at me oddly.

"What?" my voice seemed thicker, rougher somehow.

"Edward...your....your....your...." I started to wonder if she'd ever spit it all out and laughed at the thought internally. "Your ...heart! I...Its beating!

So that's what that was! HUH?

None of this made any sense.

I tried to get up and it took me a while. I knew I'd thought about moving but my body didn't react to my mind how it had, that meant I had to actually put some effort into..._moving_! This all seemed so alien. Other feelings were starting to come over me. One was from the touch of Bella when she put her blissfully warm hand on my chest, like she was making sure her findings were correct.

"It's actually _beating_! She smiled weakly.

She helped me up onto the bed and lay me down. Bella really had to help me, my princess in a shiny dress. That that brought with it another, Bella wasn't wearing a dress; in fact Bella wasn't wearing anything! Mmm, neither was I! I leaned over to look at her now catching her full gaze. She was studying my eyes intently.

"What?" I could only find myself getting lost in hers at the same time.

"Your eyes are Green! They're beautiful!" Her hand brushed the side of my face and she let her fingers linger by my eyes as she continued to search them, like she was counting each and every single shade in them. The she let them trace over my lips. With all the evidence that had presented to me over the past how ever long, I decided to take a chance and I playfully bit her finger, he jumped but nothing? No broken skin, no burning flesh.

"I can't believe you bit me!" She gasped.

"You were happy for me to bite you earlier" I jested.

Bella must have come to the same conclusion as had because she suddenly grabbed my hand and bit mine in return. It actually hurt a bit. I couldn't quite take all this in but I didn't care right now, my wife had just had my finger in her mouth and bit it! She started to giggle as she noticed my body react to her behaviour.

"I can't believe you! I thought ten minutes ago that you'd died! And now here you are apparently ready and waiting for me." She tilted her head to the side but her biting her lip did not escape my attention. I grinned back and rolled her onto her back, I still had to watch my weight but I didn't have to worry about crushing her now.

Bella's POV

I couldn't quite take in everything that had just presented it's self to me. My husband that I feared dead comes round from unconsciousness and has a heartbeat, and the most beautiful green eyes, not to mention he's toasty warm and feels amazing because of it.

Now here he lay by my side wanting to pick up where we left off just before he was about to bite me. Actually he had just bit me, much to his and my own amusement.

I wasn't about to stop him now though, I thought I'd lost him. I wouldn't deny him anything at the minute. We'd have to wait for Carlisle coming back to find out the extent of the situation but for now...

He rolled me over and started kissing me with a new kind of passion I'd never felt from him before. His hand roamed over my body as mine did his, like we were feeling each other truly for the first time. I marvelled at the heat radiating from him and made best use of it against my body.

Our kissing intensified and our bodies entwined. He gave so much more of him self without having to worry about being careful, my voice coming back just as strong as before, if not a little louder. Edward too seemed to appreciate the new sensations more; again due to not having to hold back with me. He made noises I'd never heard escape his lips before; including the moment he actually swore and shouted my name, my proper name, Isabella.

I got such a kick out of it that it was enough with what he was doing to send me plummeting over the edge of bliss. He too shook as he toppled over the very same edge.

We lay there, both gasping for breath, both hot and sweating. He rolled over to put me into his arms before nestling his face into my hair and closing his eyes. I followed his lead. It was quiet for a while before he finally spoke his last word of the night.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" He finally mumbled into my ear sleepily.

"I love you too Edward."


	12. Chapter 23

**Our love is eternal**

Edward had Baffled Carlisle on their return. He confirmed our suspicions but no one could quite work out how it happened. I decided to not seem fickle and tell them I wished for this. Not exactly for this, but I did wish to be able to give him everything he wanted and being human was a big priority on his list.

Everyone seemed genuinely pleased for us although it must have stung a little deep down for Rosalie. She spent most nights outside after that, like she was constantly on the lookout for another roaming star.

My life with Edward continued to move forward. He never complained about being left behind by anyone, or when Emmet would tease him and he couldn't retaliate like he used to.

He found that he was right about his love of pancakes after all, especially with maple syrup and he loved being able to hold my hand and walk along the beach front whenever we went to visit my mother.

His favourite part though above all others was being able to dream.

He did mumble to himself at times when he needed a human moment or two, which I found hysterical.

The day I told him I was pregnant with our first child the look on his face was incredible. He cried, for the first time in over a century. Then when Elizabeth was born, He cried even more; even after I'd threatened to cut of his manhood if he ever went near me again with it.

I still let him near me with it and we wound up with number two on the way after just a year.

He cried again when William came along and again I threatened him.

We lived in the Cullen home with the rest of our family and our children were spoiled rotten by their Grandparents and aunts.

I played the bad guy when I'd have to tell them that they couldn't have any candy before their meals and Edward would be the one sneaking them it while he took a cut for himself.

I no longer minded the thought of getting old anymore because Edward would go through that too.

We went to every one of Williams little league baseball games, and all of Beth's Ballet recitals.

They were quite the accomplished kids, having family like ours. They became fluent in the many different languages, Learned many different skills and were taught by their father to play the piano beautifully.

He never stopped playing. He even wrote our children their own lullabies. Between them, Beth and William decided that Edward needed one too because he was the odd one out. So they set to one day while he was out and composed a very fitting piece for him in return.

I couldn't have asked for a better husband or father for my children. He adored us and made sure he showed us how much he loved us everyday. Eventually they grew up all to fast and married and started their own family's. Edward loved to play the grandparent now because they could all go home after. Not that he minded having the house full but he still liked his 'alone' time with me and we weren't as young as we once were.

It came the time when Carlisle and the others felt the need to move on, and we said our goodbyes, with promises of visits that we kept

I once asked Edward if he missed anything about being a vampire.

"I have everything I ever wanted right here with you. Why would I miss any of that for something as trivial as being able to read Emmett's mind?

We'd laughed about it.

Edward got his wish of a long and happy life with me after all.

And now here I was back in a familiar situation, facing my own death.

Edward had passed away a few moths earlier and I felt my heart breaking apart and dying piece by piece everyday since. Our children were with me at the time. I'd made a mental note to thank Alice for that.

"I'm so proud of you guy's you know that right?" I spoke in barely more than a whisper.

"Yes mom, we know that" their cries cut my heart deeper but that helped my cause, I was already dying of a broken heart quite literally. It had started to die the moment My Angel did

"Your father did too" I added

"I love you both so much and I'm sorry that I'm not strong enough to go on without him for you.

I felt my self getting sleepy and couldn't fight the urge to close my eyes any longer.

"I love you"

Then everything was black.

"There you are love" His voice was perfect and crystal clear and I knew it immediately.

"Edward!" I closed my eyes as I felt him walk behind me.

"You took your time and kept me waiting" Even here he could still find it in himself to tease me. "You're here with me now though. We can be together forever."

I replied with the only thought I had in my mind

"Nosso amor é eterno"


End file.
